Foolish Love
by mbak pandakim
Summary: Kim Seokjin lelaki tampan tapi mengalami keterbelakangan mental yang dijodohkan dengan Ryu Hyosi gadis cantik yang bersumpah tidak ingin menikah dengan lalaki idiot seperti Jin. "Aku baik - baik saja bila tidak menikah dengan dia" desis Hyosi dingin. "Bertemu dengan Ryu Hyosi. Jin suka" ungkapnya ceria.
1. Chapter 1

FOOLISH LOVE

**Cast:**

**Kim Seok Jin – Jin BTS**

**Ryu Hyosi – OC **

**Ryu Hwayoung – Ryu Hyoyoung **

**Other Cast **

**Author : pandakim**

**Rating: Romance , Sad, Teenager to be Mature seketika tergantung suasana.**

**Lenght : Chapter **

Hyosi Pov

Kutatap gedung besar berwarna putih dihadapanku ini yang sudah hampir setahun selalu aku kunjungi setiap minggunya. Gedung yang berisikan dengan orang – orang yang berkebelakangan mental atau biasa dikatakan autis. Ya, gedung ini adalah gedung rehabiltasi. Dengan langkah malas kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung ini. Kulihat penghuni di gedung ini dengan datar di umur mereka yang sudah lanjut tetapi tingkah seperti anak kecil. Ku buka pintu kamar yang bertulis KIM SEOK JIN. Terlihat lelaki yang sedang ku kunjungi dengan berpakaian serba putih sedang bermain dengan boneka mario kesayangannya di atas tempat tidurnya . Kalau tidak ada tujuan, aku mati – matian tidak mau mengunjunginya.

"Kau sedang apa ?"

Kuletakkan bekal makanan yang kubuat sendiri di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Kuhembuskan nafasku dengan kasar. Bukan sekali dua kali dia mengacuhkanku. Tak mau ambil pusing segera kusiapkan makan untuknya.

"Buka mulutmu" sahutku dingin.

"Sudah makan" jawabnya sambil memainkan boneka marionya. Tiba – tiba saja seorang perawat masuk kedalam.

"Oh nona Ryu, kau sudah datang" kulihat perawat tersebut membawa vitamin untuk disuntikkan. "Belakangan ini Jin tidak mau makan, jadi mau tidak mau kami memberinya vitamin lebih" papar perawat tersebut.

"Kau baru aku tinggal seminggu kau sudah mengulah tidak mau makan" tanyaku dengan nada sendikit tinggi. Kulihat dia menghentikan acara bermainnya dengan bonekanya dan memeluk bonekanya erat.

"Jangan terlalu keras nona, itu bisa menghambat penyembuhan mental Jin" sahut perawat itu dengan nada sedikit takut. Ku hembuskan nafasku kasar sambil melihatnya tajam.

"Maaf" ucapku kepada perawat disampingku ini.

"Jin, sekarang makan ya. Nona Ryu kan sudah datang. Kalau kau tidak makan kau bisa sakit" kulihat perawat itu membujuk Jin agar makan. Kemudian perawat ini tersenyum kepadaku lalu keluar dari kamar Jin.

Kuambil makanan di meja lalu kusodorkan nasi kemulut Jin "Makan cepat waktuku tak banyak"

Sial, dia menggeleng. "Makan atau kubuang bonekamu" kutatap dia dengan tajam. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menggambil makanan di tanganku lalu memakannya dengan asal seperti anak kecil. Dan lihat lah makananya banyak berjatuhan di atas selimutnya. Menambah kerjaan saja.

Aku tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa aku dijodohkan dengan dia oleh orang tuaku. Hanya karena dia satu – satu nya penerus perusahaan MIK CORPORATION perusahan yang diperhintungkan keberadaannya di Korea dan itu artinya perusahaanya bisa mengangkat kembali perusahaan Appa yang hampir dikatakan bangkrut. Ya, walaupun kata dokter dia bisa sembuh dari penyakit mentalnya. Tapi sama saja, saat ini dia dikatakan autis. Dengan umur 23 tahun tetapi sifat seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun. Aku tidak tau pasti kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. Yang ku tau ini tidak penyakit bawaanya dari lahir. Benar – benar menyebalkan. Apakah tidak ada lelaki lain yang cocok untukku ? Tidak harus dengan lelaki dihadapanku yang biasa disebut autis.

Ku bersihkan wajahnya yang berlepotan oleh makanan dengan tisu basah. Setelah itu ku bersihkan juga selimutnya. Tidak mungkin kubiarkan dia tidur dengan nasih yang bertumpahan di selimutnya. Aku tidak sejahat itu.

"Aku ada hal lain. Aku pergi dulu" ucapku setelah selesai membersihkan wajahnya selimutnya dan juga kamarnya.

"Kau mau pergi lagi ?" kulihat dia yang sekarang bertanya dengan mata memerah. Apa dia mau menangis lagi aku pergi. Benar – benar seperti anak kecil.

"Besok aku kembali lagi"

"Benarkah" tanyanya dengan cengiran konyolnya.

"Ya" jawabku singkat kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamarnya. Sebelum kututup pintu kamarnya dapat kulihat dia melambai seperti orang bodoh.

Author Pov

Hyosi menapaki tangga rumah satu persatu menuju rumahnya dengan langkah lemah.

"Kau sudah pulang ?" Hyosi menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana terdapat kakak nya yang kembar lagi membuat makan malam.

"Appa , Eeomma ?"

"Mereka pergi ke China" Hyosi mendengus mendengar jawaban kakaknya Hwayoung.

"Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu lalu kita makan malam. Kau belum makan kan ?" tanya Hyoyoung dengan lembut. Dengan gerakan lemah Hyosi menggeleng kepalanya. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar sendiri.

Kini mereka makan malam dengan diiringi canda tawa. Hyosi sangat bersyukur mempunyai seorang kakak kembar yang sangat perhatian kepada dirinya. Tidak seperti orang tuanya, yang lebih mementingkan uang dan menelantarkan kasih sayang terhadap dirinya dan juga kakaknya. Nasib dia dan kakak kembarnya juga sama. Sama – sama dipaksa menikah dengan bukan pilihan mereka sendiri. Tapi setidaknya kakaknya Hyosi lebih beruntung karena tidak menjodohkan dengan lelaki berkebelakangan mental seperti Jin. Hyosi sempat protes kenapa harus dia, tapi protesnya itu tidak di gubris oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Selama aku pergi Jin tidak mau makan" ujar Hyosi di sela – sela makan malamnya.

"Benarkah ? Bagaimana kesehatannya ?" Hwayoung menatap Hyosi dengan cemas, bagaimana pun juga Hwayoung kakak tertua jadi dia harus perhatian kepada adik – adiknya dan juga calon pendamping buat adik bungsunya ini.

"Kesehatannya tidak bermasalah. Dia hanya tidak banyak bergerak seperti biasanya karena lemas" dengan nada datar Hyosi menjawab.

Hyoyoung menatap adiknya satu – satunya "Kau baik – baik saja kan ?"

Hyosi diam menatap makanan dihadapannya "Aku baik – baik saja, kalau tidak di jodohkan dengannya" desisnya dingin.

"Hyo apa yang kau katakan" Hwayoung terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan adiknya ini.

"Aku akan baik – baik saja kalau tidak dijodohkan dengan anak autis seperti dia" kini Hyosi menjerit di depan kedua kakaknya. Matanya yang memerah menahan tangis dan juga wajahnya menegang membuat kedua kakaknya tidak bisa mengatakan apa – apa. Kemudian Hyosi menangkup kedua tangannya. "Kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini" terdengar isakan dari mulut Hyosi yang tak kuat merasakan sesak didadanya.

Hwayoung dan Hyoyoung saling menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka beranjak mendekati adiknya tersayang lalu memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Maaf " desis Hwayoung.

Hyoyoung yang memang tidak bisa melihat orang nangis apalagi adiknya nangis juga ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan adiknya.

-oo-

Hari senin adalah hari paling di benci oleh Hyosi. Hari dimana semua pekerjaan dimulai. Dan Hyosi juga merasakan hal itu. Semua pekerjaan menyambutnya. Dari tugas kuliah sampai tugas perusahaan yang di tangani sendiri. Hyosi menatap buku yang berisikan catatan tentang perusahaannya disela dosennya mengajar. Rasanya dia ingin mati menghadapi tugas tugas yang menghampirinya.

"Baiklah kita akhiri kuliah hari ini"

Hyosi menatap dengan senang melihat dosennya mulai beranjak pergi dari ruangan.

"Hyo ayo kita makan siang " temannya menepuk pundak Hyosi dan membuat Hyosi harus menoleh ketemannya.

"Ah tidak, aku ada kerjaan. Kalian saja ya" jawab Hyosi dengan senyuman.

"Yaampun kau ini. Pasti urusan perusahaanmu ya ? Sekali – kali kau harus ingat pacaran dong Hyo"

Dengan senyuman tipis Hyosi membalas pertanyaan temannya. Dan entah kenapa Hyosi mengingat Jin yang sudah lebih dari seminggu tidak di kunjunginya.

-oo-

Hyosi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung putih yang biasa dia kunjungi. Rasanya Hyosi tidak akan lelah mengehela nafas kalau tiba di tempat ini.

Di tatapnya pintu kamar Jin, dengan ragu Hyosi membuka kenop pintu Jin. Kemudian Hyosi terdiam. Tidak ada seseorang yang di cari. Dengan cepat Hyosi melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar Jin. Mulai mencari dari dalam kamar mandi, balik lemari sampai dibawah tempat tidur. Tetapi tidak di dapatnya Jin. Kini raut wajah kekhawatiran mulai menghampiri Hyosi.

"Jin..."

"JIN KAU DIMANA ?" teriak Hyosi dengan kelimpungan.

"Jin !"

Tak merasa ada jawaban. Hyosi melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk mencari Jin. Baru selangkah depan pintu Hyosi di kejutkan oleh perawat Shin. Perawat yang biasa menangani Jin.

"Ah nona Ryu. Kapan datang ?" perawat Shin dengan ramah menanya kepada Hyosi.

Dengan muka menegang Hyosi menatap perawat Shin kemudian menatap ke arah kamar Jin.

"Oh Jin. Jin sedang di ruang terapi psikologis " papar perawat Shin seakan mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Hyosi.

"Ah.. " kini Hyosi melepaskan nafas dengan tenang.

"Ah, ia ini laporan psikologis Jin nona, dan kami cukup terkejut dengan psikologinya yang meranjak ke titik normal " dengan binggung Hyosi mengambil lembaran yang diberikan perawat Shin. Sama seperti yang dikatakan perawat Shin, Hyosi juga kaget melihat grafik psikologis Jin dari bersifat anak – anak kini sudah mendekati pubertas. Seulas senyum di bibir Hyosi melihat grafik psikologis Jin.

"Saya dan juga dokter yang lain optimis Jin bisa normal seperti lelaki yang lain diluaran sana. Ah tidak bisa membayangkan betapa betapa kerennya Jin nanti apalagi dengan ketampanannya itu " perawat Shin tersenyum hangat ke arah Hyosi dan disambut senyuman simpul oleh Hyosi.

"Kalau begitu saya tinggal nona Ryu" perawat Shin pamit dari hadapan Hyosi.

Kini Hyosi mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur Jin. Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan kamar Jin. Hyosi cukup tertegun melihat kamar dengan aroma khas namja. Lalu dilihatnya kembali papan tulis disamping tempat tidur Jin yang berisikan gambar – gambar nya dengan mario boneka kesayangannya yang digambar oleh seperti anak kecil. Dan juga padangannya tidak lepas oleh vas – vas yang berisi bunga baby breath bunga kesukaan Jin yang sudah mulai kering. Apa dia tidak mengganti batin Hyosi. Kaki Hyosi tergerak mendekati papan itu di sentuhnya gambar – gambar itu dengan seulas senyuman. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke lemari berisi frame – frame nya masa kecil. Harus Hyosi akui. Jin itu tampan sudah sedari kecil kemudian Hyosi mengingat perkataan perawat Shin yang mengatakan Jin akan tampan seperti lelaki lain diluar sana. Mungkin itu keturanan ibu yang cantik. Dilihatnya frame yang beriskan Jin dengan Ibunya yang saling berpelukan. Senyuman Hyosi semakin tersenyum melihat frame Jin yang tersenyum memeluk ibunya. Ada segelintir rasa iri dirasakan Hyosi, melihat Jin begitu dekat dengan ibunya. Bukan seperti dia dengan ibunya. Gerakan tangan Hyosi tidak berhenti disitu ajah, tangannya bergerak menyusuri lemari frame sampai pandangan Hyosi terhenti melihat note di dalam laci yang sedikit terbuka. Pertama Hyosi diam melihat note tersebut tapi rasa penasaran yang melingkupi Hyosi akhirnya Hyosi mengulurkan tangannya mengambil note di dalam laci. Dibolak – balik note tersebut yang berwarna pink dengan gambar mario di depannya dan princess di belakangnya lalu dengan tulisan tangan Jin yang menuliskan namanya. Hyosi mencibir melihat warna note Jin yang seperti gadis kecil.

Dengan ragu Hyosi membuka lembar pertama. Sedikit tertawa Hyosi melihat biodata Jin. Lalu dibaliknya lagi lembaran berikutnya. Dan senyum kembali terukir di bibir Hyosi saat membaca curahan hatinya tentang dia dan ibunya. Hyosi terus membaca dan terus membalik note kepunyaan Jin sampai akhirnya gadis ini tertegun saat membaca ada namanya di note Jin

_12 Juli _

_Bertemu dengan gadis cantik bernama Ryu Hyosi. Dia sangat cantik. Jin suka _

_23 Augutus_

_Kata Appa aku akan dijodohkan dengan Ryu Hyosi. Jin tidak tau artinya. Apa artinya Ryu Hyosi akan seperti Eomma yang disamping Appa ?_

_14 September _

_Dia biasa dipanggil Hyo. Jin juga ingin memanggilnya Hyo tapi Jin dimarahi olehnya. Jin sedih._

_29 September_

_Hyosi mengatakan Jin cacat. Jin tidak cacat. Cacat itu apa ? Jin baik – baik saja._

_10 Oktober _

_Kata Hyosi ia seminggu sekali datang mengunjungi Jin. Jin sangat senang._

_4 November _

_Jin melihat Hyosi menangis. Jin sedih. Hyosi mengapa menangis ?Jin rela melakukan apa saja. Asalkan Hyosi tidak menangis. _

Entah atas dasar apa kini air mata Hyosi mulai mengenang di pelupuk matanya

_4 Desember_

_Hari ini ulang tahun Jin. Tapi Hyosi tidak datang. Jin sedih. Jin menangis. Jin mau Hyosi datang membawa kado boneka mario._

Disaat ulang tahun Jin dia tidak datang malah bersama dengan lelaki yang didekatinya ke pulau Jeju dan bersenang – senang dengan teman – temannya.

"Sial.. kenapa aku merasa bersalah seperti ini. Masa bodoh, aku tak peduli dengannya" gumam Hyosi yang masih sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya.

_11 Januari_

_Hyosi ulang tahun. Jin memberinya baju. Tapi Hyosi membuangnya. Katanya tidak suka. Ah, Jin salah pilih baju buat Hyosi. Maafkan Jin Hyosi_

_28 Januari _

_Kata perawat Shin. Calon istri adalah, calon buat pendamping hidup. Berarti Hyosi benar – benar akan seperti Eomma. Ah, senang sekali. Jin akan berbuat baik kepada Hyosi seperti Appa kepada Eomma. _

_2 Februari_

_Tuhan. Jin tidak tau Jin ini kenapa. Bisa sembuhkan Jin. Hyosi tidak senang melihat Jin seperti ini. Jin mau sembuh._

Air mata yang Hyosi yang tak terbendung lagi dan kini airmatanya mengalir di pipi Hyosi. Membaca setiap kata – kata Jin untuknya. Apa note ini khusus buat dia. Dengan gerakan kasar Hyosi membalik – balik note nya Jin. Dan ternyata benar semua itu tentang dia.

"Hyosi sedang apa ?"

Terkejut mendengar suara Jin, Hyosi langsung memasukan notenya ke dalam laci.

"Sudah selesai terapinya ?" sahut Hyosi yang sebelumnya menghapus air matanya secara kasar.

Jin mengganguk seperti anak kecil. Jin mendekati Hyosi.

"Hyosi menangis ? " tanya Jin dengan suara serak.

"Hyosi jangan menangis" kini air mata Jin dengan cepat keluar dari matanya.

"Tidak – tidak aku tidak menangis. Kau jangan menangis. Masa anak laki – laki menangis"

"Jin tidak menangis" dengan lengan bajunya Jin menghapus air matanya.

"Sudah makan ?"

Jin menggeleng "Belum. Hyosi bawa makanan buat Jin ?" tanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Hum.. ayo kita makan"

-oo-

Hyosi menghitung – hitung kelender didepannya ini. Sudah lebih dari setahun dia mengenal Jin dan mengunjungi Jin kalau waktunya senggang. Sejujurnya Hyosi bosan harus mengunjunginya terus. Hanya saja Hyosi tidak tega berbuat jahat kepada Jin dan melihat Jin yang seperti itu. Lagi pula itu adalah calon suami yang akan dinikahinya nanti kalau Jin dinyatakan normal. Harus Hyosi akui Jin itu tampan untuk anak autis seperti dia. Secara fisik Jin tidak ada cacat satu pun. Malah Hyosi mengatakan Jin itu lebih dari sempurna. Bukannya ada rasa untuk Jin. Tapi di balik sempurnanya fisik Jin. Jin memiliki kekurangan. Dengan perlahan Hyosi menghelah nafasnya kemudian menutup mata nya rapat – rapat.

Hari minggu hari dimana Jin bisa dibawa keluar untuk jalan – jalan. Hari minggu adalah hari paling menyenangkan bagi Jin dan hari di tunggu – tunggu bagi Jin. Jin yang sudah siap dengan pakaian santainya kini sedang menatap toko bunga di samping gedung ini. Di depan toko ini ada sepetak tanah yang berisikan bunga baby breath.

"Hai bunga yang indah, kita bertemu lagi"

Jin menatap senang bunga baby breath yang masih dihiasi butir – butir embun.

"Wah.. Jin kau pagi sekali datang" Sapa pemilik toko ini.

"Hai Lee Ahjumma. Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi" Jin membungkuk kemudian tersenyum ke Lee Ahjumma.

" .omo. lihat kau semakin tampan" terdengar kekehan kecil keluar dari Lee Ahjumma.

"Benarkah ? Ah.. Jin jadi malu" dengan kedua tangannya Jin menangkup wajahnya.

"Kau mau membantu ?"

Dengan antusias Jin menggangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian Jin mengikuti Lee Ahjumma masuk kedalam dan mulai ikut membantu menempatkan bunga – bunga ke vasnya.

"Hyo... ayo bangun "

"Eonni ini hari minggu, aku masih mengantuk" Hyosi menjawab dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Karena hari minggu lah kau harus bangun. Kau tidak mengajak Jin keluar ? Pasti Jin sudah lama menunggu"

"Ya.. Eonni " protes Hyosi.

"Sudah cepat bangun mandi dan sarapan dibawah. Hwayoung eonni sudah menunggu"

Masih dengan mata terpejam Hyosi mendengus kesal.

"Sekali – kali kau ajak Jin ketempat keramaian. Agar psikisnya semakin membaik"

"Kalau dia normal semakin cepat aku menikah dengannya"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah lelah menunggu Jin kembali normal ?" Hwayoung menatap adiknya ini.

"Tapi setelah menikah dengannya lalu perusahaan Appa kembali normal kemudian aku meninggalkannya gitu ? " jawab Hyosi

"Eonni tau betapa jahatnya aku sebagai wanita" sambung Hyosi lagi yang lagi flashback kebelakang mengingat betapa jahatnya dia kepada Jin, tetapi Jin membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Kedua kakaknya mengelah nafas melihat adiknya ini. Ya, apa yang dikatakan adiknya memang benar. Hyosi di jodohkan dengan Jin hanya agar perusahaan kembali normal setelah normal Hyosi disuruh berpisah dengan Jin.

Langkah santai mengawali Ryu Hyosi menulurusi koridor – koridor gedung rehabilitasi ini. Sesampainya di depan kamar Jin. Hyosi mengkerutkan keningnya membaca tulisan tangan Jin. Hyosi menatap keki tulisan tangan Jin yang rapi, lebih rapi dari dirinya.

"_Jin berada di toko bunga samping. Hyosi menyusul Jin ya"_

Hyosi mencibir membaca pesan dari Jin.

Tidak menunggu lama Hyosi menuju toko bunga disamping gedung ini. Didapatnya Jin sedang membersihkan taman bunga baby breath dengan sedikit bersenandung. Hyosi terperangah mendengar suara Jin bernyanyi. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Jin bernyanyi. Suara Jin yang lembut sangat cocok dengan sifatnya yang polos. Sedikit berdehem Hyosi menghampiri Jin.

"Hyo..."

"...Hyosi datang"

Jin segera mengekerjab – kerjab kan matanya karena dia tau dia salah memanggil nama Hyosi.

Biasanya Hyosi akan marah dia dipanggil Hyo oleh Jin. Tapi kali ini Hyosi diam. Malam tersenyum tipis ke Jin.

"Kau mau aku ajak pergi ?"

Seketika mata Jin berbinar mendengar dia diajak pergi.

"Hyosi mengajak Jin pergi ? Lagi ? Benarkah ?" Jin menatap Hyosi dengan mata lebar nya dan juga senyuman yang dianggap konyol oleh Hyosi.

"Ini aku membawakan baju untukmu. Segeralah ganti baju didalam. Aku tunggu"

Tanpa perintah Jin melesat kedalam dan meminta izin ke kamar mandi oleh Lee Ahjumma untuk berganti baju.

Selagi menunggu Jin yang sedang berganti baju. Hyosi memperhatikan bunga baby breath yang baru saja di rawat Jin.

"Pantas saja si bodoh itu menyukainya. Bunga ini sangat indah" gumam Hyosi.

"Jin sudah siap, ayo pergi"

Hyosi menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jin. 1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik.. Hyosi diam melihat Jin. Lebih tepatnya terpesona. Dengan kemeja dengan warna belang, dibawah putih dan diatas warna biru laut lalu jeans kulit warna hitam. Dan warna rambutnya yang bagian poninya di sisir keatas. Pasti ini kerjaan Lee Ahjumma pikir Hyosi. Jin sangat tampan. Hyosi tidak mempungkiri itu.

"Hyosi " Jin melambai – lambaikan tangannya kemuka Hyosi. Hyosi mengkerjab – kerjabkan matanya yang tersadar.

"Bagaimana ? Jin tampan kan ?" Jin memutar – mutar badannya depan Hyosi. Hyosi menatapnya datar kemudian berdehem kecil.

"Ah.. Hyosi sebentar ada yang ketinggalan, Jin ambil kedalam dulu" kemudian Jin berlari – lari kecil menuju kedalam gedung untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Disini " Hyosi sedikit berteriak kepada Jin yang sudah keluar dari gedung putih ini.

Jin menghampiri Hyosi dengan cepat. "Maaf lama" Jin merundukan badannya ke Hyosi.

"Ayo masuk kemobil"

-oo-

Hyosi memparkirkan mobil di sebuah taman. Bukan taman bermain. Melainkan taman bunga. Hyosi masih trauma membawa Jin ketaman bermain. Karena Hyosi harus mati – matian mengajak Jin pulang. Dan sampai harus menggeret – geret badan Jin untuk masuk kemobil. Tapi tetap saja Jin bersikukuh tak mau pulang malah menangis sambil mengehentak – hentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

"Waaahhh tamaaaan bungaaa"

Jin menatap takjub taman dihadapannya ini.

"Kau suka ?" Hyosi melirik Jin dari ekor matanya. Yang sedang terperangah senang melihat taman ini.

"Ya.. ya.. Jin sangat suka. Terima kasih Ryu Hyosi"

Ujar Jin dengan senang dan juga tersenyum manis kearah Hyosi. Hyosi melihat senyuman Jin. Ah bisa – bisa senyuman Jin bisa menjadi kebutuhanku pikir Hyosi, tetapi dengan cepat Hyosi mengusir pemikirannya itu. Dengan senyuman miring Hyosi membalas senyuman hangat dari Jin.

Kemudian mereka berkeliling taman bunga ini.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit mereka berjalan mengelilingi taman bunga yang luas ini. Hyosi menoleh kebelakang melihat Jin yang berjalan di belakang seperti mengekorinya. Hyosi sedikit kecewa karena Jin sedari tadi tidak mau berjalan di sampingnya. Dengan cepat Hyosi menarik lengan baju Jin. "Kau harus berada disampingku nanti kau bisa kehilangan arah" Hyosi beralasan karena dia melihat ekspresi penuh tanda tanya dari Jin. Ya, Hyosi baru saja ingat kalau dia pernah bilang jangan berjalan di sampingnya. Dan kini Hyosi merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mengucapkan hal itu. Ada rasa bersalah menjalar di hatinya karena memperlakukan Jin seperti itu.

"Mau duduk ?" tawar Hyosi.

Jin menoleh kearah Hyosi kemudian mengangguk seperti anak kecil. Lalu Hyosi membawa Jin duduk ke dekat sungai buatan di taman ini.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Mereka saling lirik – lirikan satu sama lain tetapi tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Hyosi mengelah nafasnya yang seperti Jin juga yang menghelah nafasnya kumudian mata Hyosi tertuju ke sebuah bungan di ujung sungai ini.

"Wah lily" sahut Hyosi kencang sepertinya dia tidak sadar.

Jin ikutan menoleh kearah tujuan mata Hyosi.

"Hyosi suka lily ?" Jin menatap Hyosi dengan kening mengkerut.

"Mereka indah, ya aku menyukainya. Ah sayangnya bunga tersebut jauh disana. Kalau tidak sudah ku hampiri bunga itu"

Hyosi menekuk wajahnya sambil melipat tangannya.

Sedangkan Jin menatap Hyosi dengan diam tapi kemudian Jin menatap bunga lily di ujung sungai buatan ini.

"Mau minum ?"

"Jin Mau" cengir Jin kesenangan.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" Hyosi pun bangkit dari duduknya mencari minuman.

Hyosi sedikit tersenyum melihat minuman ditangannya ini. Minuman kesukaan Jin. Coklat susu dengan taburan marsmallow kecil – kecil. Pasti Jin senang batin Hyosi.

Perjalan Hyosi hampir sampai, tapi Hyosi menatap heran bangku yang ditempatinya tadi. Jin tidak ada. Hyosi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman ini.

"JIN"

Teriak Hyosi kaget melihat Jin yang tanganya menggapai – gapai udara. Jin tenggelam.

"JIIIINNN"

Minuman yang di pegang jatuh begitu saja. Hyosi segera mendekat kearah sungai.

"Jin.. kemari gapai tanganku" histeris Hyosi. Dia ingin menolong tetapi dia juga tidak bisa berenang.

"Jin... ayoo gapai tanganku"

Sayangnya itu sia – sia karena Jin semakin masuk ke dalam sungai.

"SIAPA PUN TOLONG. TOLONG. ADA YANG TENGGELAM DISINI" teriak Hyosi kencang yang kini air matanya lolos begitu saja.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, beberapa penggunjung mulai berdatang dan masuk kedalam sungai ini membantun Jin.

-oo-

Hyosi duduk di depan pintu ruangan gawat darurat menunggu kabar dari dokter. Hyosi menggigit ibu jarinya yang gemetaran. Bukan hanya jarinya saja. Tubuhnya juga gemetaran. Hyosi semakin kuat menggigit ibu jarinya, sekuat tenaga Hyosi menahan airmatanya.

Hyosi mendongak kepalanya melihat dokter sudah keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Bagaimana dokter ?" tanya Hyosi dengan cepat.

Dokter itu tersenyum kearah Hyosi.

"Maaf sebelum anda siapanya ?" tanya dokter ini dengan ramah.

Hyosi tertegun dengan pertanyaan dokter ini "Saya.. saya tem_ Ah tidak saya calon istrinya" jawab Hyosi mantab.

Dokter itu tersenyum kembali kearah Hyosi.

"Calon suami anda baik – baik saja sekarang. Tinggal menunggu sadarnya saja. Beruntung air tubuhnya bisa di sedot keluar. Kalau calon suami sadar anda besok bisa dibawa pulang kerumah" papar sang dokter.

"Saya iri dengan anda, anda memiliki calon suami yang sangat tampan, juga romantis" ujar dokter perempuan ini ke Hyosi, tetapi kening Hyosi mengkerut mendengar apa yang dikata dokter ini. Tak mau ambil pusing Hyosi menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Terima kasih dokter" ujar Hyosi kemudian menundukan badannya.

"Ah tidak masalah. Itu memang tugas saya. Saya tinggal dulu. Anda bisa masuk kedalam" kemudian dokter paru baya tersebut pergi meninggalkan Hyosi yang gemetaran menatap ruangan ini.

Dengan gugup Hyosi membuka kenop pintunya. Dan perlahan masuk kedalam dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Setelah berada disamping Jin, Hyosi perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Hyosi terkejut melihat keadaan Jin. Jin sangat pucat dan.. Hyosi terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang ada ditangan Jin.

"Itu.."

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir di pipi Hyosi. Bagaimana tidak. Jin rela hampir tenggelam hanya kerena bunga lily yang dia tunjuk. Kini bunga itu digenggam kuat oleh tangan Jin. Sampai – sampai tangan Jin memerah menggenggamnya. Isakan kecil mulai keluar dari mulut Hyosi.

Tubuh Hyosi lemas seketika. Dijatuhkannya badannya kasar ke sopa samping tempat tidur Jin.

Tanpa ragu Hyosi menggengam tangan Jin. Hyosi tertegun saat menggengam tangan Jin. Tangan Jin sangat hangat. Hyosi semakin menggengam tangan Jin dengan erat.

"Jin bangun.." desis Hyosi di sela tangisnya.

"Jin.. ayo bangun" desis Hyosi lagi sembari senggugukan.

"Jin.." kini Hyosi benar – benar menumpahkan air matanya begitu saja. Hyosi menundukan kepalanya dan masih tetap menggenggam erat tangan Jin.

"Ayo bangun ca – calon suamiku" kata – kata yang mengganjal di hati Hyosi akhirnya Hyosi keluarkan dengan nada pelan.

"eeuuhhh"

Hyosi dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Jin perlahan membuka matanya. Hyosi sontak bangkit melihat Jin.

"Jin"desisnya dengan parau.

Jin menoleh ke Hyosi. "Hyosi" sahut Jin dan tersenyum kearah Hyosi.

"Ia ini aku" jawab Hyosi cepat. Melihat wajah Hyosi basah Jin menggerak badannya untuk duduk.

"Jangan banyak bergerak" sahut Hyosi kesal.

Saat Jin ingin menanya kenapa Hyosi menangis, Jin menoleh ke tangan kanannya. Dengan cepat Jin memberi apa yang ada ditangannya ke Hyosi.

"Ini buat Hyosi" Jin memberikan bunga lily yang Hyosi tunjuk kearah Hyosi.

Air mata Hyosi yang tadi sudah mereda kini kembali jatuh bebas ke pipinya. Diambilnya bunga tersebut kemudian membuangnya.

"KAU TAU KAU TADI HAMPIR MATI KARENA BUNGA ITU"

Teriak Hyosi depan Jin.

"KENAPA KAU MENGAMBIL BUNGA ITU KAU HAMPIR MATI TADI JIN"

Hyosi mengoyang – goyangkan badanya Jin dengan histeris.

"Kau membuatku khawatir. Kenapa kau membuatku merasa seperti wanita jahat Jin" nada pilu keluar dari mulut Hyosi.

Entah atas dorongan apa Jin memeluk Hyosi.

"Hyosi jangan menangis. Hyosi tidak jahat" kini Jin juga ikutan menangis.

"Hyosi membuat Jin sedih. Jin tidak mau Hyosi menangis. Tangis Hyosi membuat Jin sakit"

Jin sengugukan menangis memelukan Hyosi. Hyosi semakin menumpahkan airmatanya di pelukan Jin. Dan entah kenapa Hyosi sangat sedih kali ini. Jin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ryu Hyosi jangan menangis" jemari – jemari panjang Jin terlulur menghapus lembut air mata di pipi Hyosi.

"Jin tidak suka Hyosi menangis"

"Jangan menangis lagi ya" pinta Jin dengan suara parau. Air mata Hyosi semakin jatuh begitu saja mendengar pinta Jin. Perasaan apa ini batin Hyosi.

"Ah.. Jin bodoh.. bodoh" tiba - tiba Jin memukul kepalanya, menampar pipinya kuat hingga memerah seketika.

"Jin apa yang kau lakukan" seru Hyosi melihat Jin menyakiti dirinya. Hyosi menarik paksa tangan Jin.

"Jin telah membuat Hyosi menangis. Jin bodoh" Jin menarik tangannya dan memukuli dirinya lagi. Apalah daya tenaga Jin lebih kuat ketimbang tenaganya sendiri.

"Jin.. jangan sakiti dirimu... aku mohon" isak Hyosi sambil menarik paksa tangan Jin.

"Tidak.. Jin cocok mendapatkan ini"

"Tidak Jin tidak" isakan Hyosi semakin kencang. Merasa tak ada balasan. Hyosi segera memeluk Jin.

"Jangan lakukan.. jangan.." pinta Hyosi memeluk Jin dengan erat.

"Jangan.." desis Hyosi yang sudah tak kuat menahan sakit didadanya. Dan tingkah Jin tadi cukup membuat hati Hyosi sakit. Karena dia Jin menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Hyosi tertegun karena Jin memeluknya kembali. Hangat tubuh Jin telah dirasakan Hyosi saat ini. Wangi aroma Jin menyeruak di penciuman Hyosi.

Jin manarik tubuh Hyosi agar duduk ketempat tidurnya. "Maafkan aku" desis Jin dingin dengan nada berat di telinga Hyosi. Dan itu. Itu sukses membuat Hyosi merinding. Merinding mendengar kata – kata Jin yang sangat, sangat jantan menurutnya.

Kini Jin sedang tertidur pulas. Hyosi tersenyum menatap Jin. Diusapkan rambut Jin dengan lembut dengan wangi rambut lavender kesukaannya.

"Kau tertidur seperti anak kecil" Hyosi berkata dengan nada kecil melihat Jin.

Mata Hyosi tertuju kepada bunga lily yang dia buang. Hyosi mengelah nafas melihat bunga itu. Kaki Hyosi tergerak mengambil bunga tersebut. Kemudian diletakkan bunga tersebut kedalam vas bunga kosong yang ada di sudut jendela. Sedikit menambah air lalu Hyosi meletakkan bunga tersebut pas disamping Jin. Ditatapnya bunga lily putih ini lalu beralih menatap Jin.

"Terima kasih" Hyosi tersenyum tulus kearah Jin yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Hyosi mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Perasaan senang yang Hyosi rasakan berubah melihat nama tertera di ponselnya. Dan berjalan menjauh dari Jin.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Hyosi tanpa basa – basi.

"_Appa ingin kau segera menjauh dari Jin karena Appa telah menemukan calon yang lebih baik dirinya dan juga perusahaanya lebih menjanjikan_"

"APA ? Apa Appa katakan ? " Hyosi mendelik kaget mendengarnya.

"_Dia terlalu lama sembuhnya_"

"Jadi buat apa menjodohkan aku dengannya ?" sela Hyosi dengan emosi.

"_Sudah kau jangan membantah_"

"Tidak! Aku membantah" tandas Hyosi tegas.

"_Apa katamu_" terdengar nada marah dari ayahnya.

"Beri waktu 3 bulan. 3 bulan aku akan membuatnya menjadi normal"

"... _Baiklah 3 bulan. Lewat 3 bulan kau harus segera menikah dengan pilihkan yang kuberikan_"

"Terserah" Hyosi mematikan telfonnya secara sepihak.

Hyosi menggenggam ponselnya dengan kuat. Di pegangnya dadanya sendiri yang terasa sesak. Sesak sekali. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Jin dan berjalan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya kearah Jin. Didudukan nya tubuhnya disamping Jin.

Bulir – bulir air mata Hyosi mengalir di pipinya kembali. Digenggamnya tangan kiri Jin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dalam 3 bulan ini aku akan membuatmu normal seperti yang lainnya" ujar Hyosi disela isak tangis sedihnya kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Jin dengan lembut.

**TBC**

**Mohon komentarnya GAIS semua... fufufu:3**


	2. Chapter 2

FOOLISH LOVE

**Cast:**

**Kim Seok Jin – Jin BTS**

**Ryu Hyosi – OC **

**Ryu Hwayoung (Ex T-ara)**

**Ryu Hyoyoung ( 5 Dolls )**

**Other Cast **

**Author : pandakim**

**Rating: 17 +**

**Genre : Romance, Life, Sad, little bit NC**

**Lenght : Chapter **

**Disclaimer: Ini cerita asli dari pemikiran pandakim sendiri dan terinspirasi dari novel yang pandakim baca. Di part ini ada sedikit nc. Kalau nc nya tidak panas mohon baca ff nya di samping kompor biar panas. Syudahlah tanpa babibu lagi. Warning TYPO everywhere's . BEWARE ! Happy reading guys ! **

Author Pov

Hyosi menatapnya nanar berkas yang bertuliskan nama KIM SEOK JIN. Sudah berulang kali dia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Maaf nona Ryu, tadi ada saya ada pasien" seorang dokter lelaki paru baya masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Ah tidak masalah dokter Lee, saya juga baru sebentar kok disini" sahut Hyosi sopan.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan nona Ryu ?" tanya dokter tersebut. Hyosi menarik nafasnya dalam –dalam dan menghembuskan secara perlahan.

"Begini dokter ini tentang... " Hyosi menggantungkan kata – katanya sembari melihat berkas Jin.

"Tentang Jin ?" tebak dokter Lee.

"Apa Jin berbuat sesuatu yang aneh ? Bukannya Jin anak yang penurut ?" dokter Lee mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Bukan dokter tapi.. tentang psikis Jin"

"Psikis Jin ? Saya rasa psikis Jin lah paling baik perkembangannya disini. Saya tidak mengerti bagaimana psikisnya meranjak dari hari ke hari tambah hambatan" jelas dokter tersebut.

Sekali lagi Hyosi menghelah nafasnya. Rasanya sangat susah mengakatan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "Apa bisa Jin sembuh dalam 3 bulan ?" tanya Hyosi sambil menatap dokter Lee didepannya dengan tatapan berharap.

Dokter tersebut jelas kaget mendengar pertanyaan Hyosi. "3 Bulan ?"

"Iya 3 bulan" tandas Hyosi mantab.

Terlihat dokter tersebut mengurut keningnya dengan gusar. "Bagaimana apa itu bisa ?" Hyosi berharap.

"Saya akan bayar berapa pun asalkan Jin kembali normal dalam 3 bulan"

Dokter itu menghelah nafasnya "3 bulan itu bukan waktu yang lama. Saya tidak bisa menjamin dalam 3 bulan Jin bisa sembuh. Walaupun psikis Jin membaik setiap harinya. Dan walaupun Jin rajin untuk terapi dan Jin selalu rutin minum obat. Tapi tidak dalam waktu sesingkat itu Jin bisa kembali normal" papar dokter tersebut.

"Dokter saya mohon. Bantu Jin untuk bisa normal kembali" pintah Hyosi.

"Saya akan bantu dia, tapi dengan waktu 3 bulan apakah bisa ? ".

Hyosi yang mendengarnya menundukan kepalanya. Rasanya kepalanya benar – benar sakit mendengar kan hal itu.

"Dokter ada kah cara – cara untuk mempercepat penyembuhan Jin ?"

"Kalau mempercepatnya pasti ada, tapi saya tidak tau pasti. Ini belum pernah di terapkan kepada pasien di sini" dokter Lee tanpak berfikir.

" Saran saya sering – sering lah Jin di bawah ke bahasan yang lebih dewasa. Agar pemikiran dewasanya cepat berkembang. Kalau menurut saya tidak susah untuk membuka pemikiran Jin kearah dewasa. Umur Jin juga sudah dinyatakan dewasa, tapi saya tidak bisa memastikan Jin langsung bisa menanggapinya"

"Dan juga keajaiban. Berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Jin diberi keajaiban kembali normal tanpa yang kita bayangkan.

"Kalau menurut saya 3 bulan itu sangat berat Jin untuk benar – benar sembuh total. Tapi kita tidak tahu juga, kalau Tuhan berkehendak" Dokter Lee mengakhirinya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Apa ini menyangkut... " dokter Lee menghentikan kata – katany melihat Hyosi yang terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ah.. maaf nona Ryu " sahut dokter Lee cepat.

"Tidak masalah dokter. Benar yang anda maksud " Hyosi menunjuk kan senyum tipisnya.

Hyosi bangkit dari duduknya untuk pamit "Kalau begitu saya pamit. Terima kasih sarannya dokter" kemudian Hyosi membungkukan badannya dan di balas senyuman oleh dokter Lee.

"Nona Ryu "

Hyosi membalikan badannya saat dokter Lee memangil.

"Ya "

"Anda bisa membawa Jin keluar setiap harinya. Jin butuh wawasan yang luas agar merangsang pemikirannya juga. Itu juga salah satu cara agar mempercepat Jin agar kembali normal"

"Ah satu lagi saya hampir lupa. Menurut data psikis Jin. Jin bisa berada di titik normalnya. Tapi itu tidak pasti kapan Jin berada di titik normalnya. Belakangan ini Jin sering sekali berada di titik normal tersebut"

"Benarkah dokter ?" tanya Hyosi sedikit senang.

Dengan deheman dan senyuman dokter Lee menjawab.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih dokter" ucap Hyosi.

-oo-

Jin sedang asyik menonton kartun di Tooniverse sampai – sampai Jin tertawa terpingkal – pingkal. Hyosi yang melihat Jin kesenangan menonton acara kesukaanya hanya tersenyum di ambang pintu.

"Sedang menonton apa ?"

"Kartun" Jawab Jin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Hyosi sedikit merengut melihat Jin menjawab tanpa melihatnya. Kemudian Hyosi mendudukan dirinya samping Jin.

"Kau mengacuhkanku" desis Hyosi. Sontak Jin menoleh ke arah Hyosi.

"Ti – tidak Jin tidak mengacuhkan Hyosi, Jin sudah menjawab pertanyaan Hyosi " papar Jin dengan raut muka terkejut. Menurut Hyosi muka terkejut Jin sangat imut sampai – sampai Hyosi tidak bisa menahan hasratnya mencubit pipi Jin.

"Aaaaa kau sangat menggemaskan" Hyosi mencubit Jin dengan sangat gemas, sedang Jin meronta – ronta kesakitan minta di lepas.

"Sakiitt Hyosi " keluh Jin sambil memegang pipinya sekarang yang sudah memerah. Melihat hal itu Hyosi tersenyum kearah Jin dan disambut senyuman juga oleh Jin.

Detik berikutnya mereka sama – sama terdiam. Akhirnya Hyosi menundukan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Hyosi ada masalah ?" tanya Jin. Hyosi menggeleng rasanya bibirnya keluh mengatakan kalau dia ada masalah.

"Jin mau mendengar cerita Hyosi" tawar Jin.

Hyosi tersenyum kearah Jin. "Aku tidak ada masalah kok"

Tiba – tiba Jin berteriak kencang sampai Hyosi kaget dibuatnya.

"Ah.. sebentar.."

Jin segera melesat ke arah lemarinya. Lalu kembali lagi ketempatnya semula dengan membawa sebuah kertas dengan gambar bunga lily.

"Ini buat Hyosi" Jin tersenyum.

Hyosi tersentak melihat gambar bunga kesukaannya. Diambilnya gambar tersebut, diperhatikannya setiap torehan pensil di kertas ini. Gambar yang indah batin Hyosi.

"Membuatnya sendiri ?"

"Jin buat khusus untuk Hyosi" Jin sangat senang. Hyosi melihat melihat Jin yang tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Jin.

"Terima kasih"

-00-

Hyosi tengah berkutat di tugas – tugas kuliahnya. Rambutnya yang rapi kini sudah acak – acakan akibat tugas ini. Berulang kali Hyosi menggerutu kesal. Tugas kali ini sangat susah bagi Hyosi.

" .. seperti nya sulit ?"

Dari ambang pintu Hwayong dengan membawa baki berisi teh tengah mengejek adiknya yang frustasi. Hyosi tau itu suara siapa. Dia tetap fokus ke tugasnya ini.

"Tenangin dulu fikiran mu Hyo " Hwayoung meletakan teh di depan muka Hyosi.

"Eonni aku sedang sibuk deadline nya lusa" Hyosi sedikit menggeram tapi tetap fokus ke tugasnya.

"Aku dengar Appa ingin menjodohkan mu dengan orang lain ?" Pertanyaan Hwayoung sukses menghentikan kegiatan Hyosi.

"Eomma cerita ke Hyoyoung"

"Cih.. mereka sesuka hatinya saja" Hyosi mencibir kesal.

"Jadi ?"

Hyosi menghelah nafasnya. Pikiran yang pusing kini semakin pusing. "3 bulan Eonni. 3 bulan aku harus membuat Jin sembuh. "

"Sial.. lelaki tua itu membuat aku benar – benar seperti wanita jahat" wajah Hyosi tiba – tiba menegang emosi.

"Hyo..." Hwayoung memegang pundak adiknya yang kini tiba – tiba tersulut emosi.

"Kau mengatakan kau jahat ? Dari sisi mana kau jahat eoh ?" lanjut Hwayoung lagi.

"Setelah 3 bulan aku membuat harus sembuh lalu aku menikah dengannya setelah itu aku meninggalkannya yang telah membuat perusahan keluarga kita kembali bangkit. Apa aku tidak dikatakan wanita jahat ?"

"Hyo.. kau menjaga dan menemani Jin selama satu tahun lebih dan sekarang kau ingin membuatnya normal dalam 3 bulan. Apakah itu termasuk dirimu dikatakan wanita jahat ?" kini Hwayoung menatap adiknya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak jahat Hyo.. Bukan kau yang jahat. Eonni tidak pernah punya adik jahat" Hwayoung membelai rambut adiknya yang kini menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi... setelah aku menikah dengannya, lalu aku meninggalnya" desis Hyosi.

"Kenapa kalau kau meninggalkannya ?" Hwayoung mengangkat wajah adiknya yang tertunduk.

"Kau merasa bersalah kalau meninggalkannya ?" Hyosi menatap wajah Hwayoung dengan lamat.

"Kau mulai menyukainya kan ?" Hwayoung tersenyum lembut ke Hyosi yang terbelalak kaget.

"Ti – tidak " Hyosi menjawab dengan gelapan.

"Mau membohongi seseorang dari jurusan psikologi ?" Hwayoung menaikan satu alisnya.

Hyosi menatap kakaknya ini dengan kesal "Tsk..."

"Buat apa kau harus bilang, kau akan membuatnya kembali normal dalam 3 bulan ? Kalau kau sendiri tidak punya rasa apa – apa kepada Jin ? Bukan kah bagus kalau kau menikah dengan yang lain lalu membuat perusahan kembali normal dan setelah itu meninggalkannya. Bukan nya itu juga yang kau ingin kan Hyo ?"

"Tapi.." belum sempat Hyosi interupsi Hwayoung sudah menyelah duluan.

"Tapi apa ? Kau mau bilang karena kau sudah menjaganya selama 1 tahun lebih ? Mau bilang sia – sia menjaganya tapi akhirnya meninggalkannya begitu saja ?"

"Hyo.. kau tidak akan membantah kalau itu bukan keingananmu dari hati"

"Kau memang selalu membantah tapi kalau keinginan itu dari sini" Hwayoung menunjuk dada Hyosi "Kau membantah habis – habisan. Itu lah Ryu Hyosi"

Hyosi diam tak berkata. Yang dikatakan kakaknya memang benar. Dia tidak akan membantah habis – habisan kalau tidak keinganannya dari hati. Seorang Hyosi memang anak yang suka membantah. Tapi tetap dia akan melakukannya apa yang disuruh. Karena Hyosi merespon perintah dengan pikirannya tidak dengan hatinya.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang membuat Ryu Hyosi membantah "

Hyosi menatap kakaknya kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam.

"Entah lah eonni aku juga tidak tau. Jin begitu baik kepadaku, bukan sekali dua kali dia perlakukan dengan tidak baik malah berulang kali tapi tetap Jin membalasnya dengan senyuman"

"Kau tau itu apa ?"

Hyosi menatap kakaknya dengan diam.

"Itu cinta. Jin tidak perduli apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya. Jin selalu tersenyum kepadamu walaupun kau memperlakukannya tidak baik. Karena yang dia tau dia menyukaimu"

Kata – kata kakaknya membuat tubuh Hyosi meremang. Hyosi mengakui dirinya benar – benar salah. Kini Hyosi merutuki kesalahannya sendiri.

"Sampai Jin hampir mati demi mengambil bunga kesukaanku" Hyosi menatap Hwayoung yang mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu Hyo ?"

Hyosi menundukan kepalanya "Jin hampir tenggelam karena mengambil bunga lily" desisnya pelan.

"Jadi Jin bagaimana ?" Hwayoung kini panik mendadak.

"Jin tidak kenapa – kenapa. Apa yang dialaminya tidak parah" jelas Hyosi.

"Hyo..." panggil Hwayoung.

"Eonni..." Hyosi kembali menatap kakaknya.

"Ya"

"Lalu aku menangis di hadapan Jin, dan saat Appa mengatakan tinggalkan Jin aku semakin sedih. Itu artinya apa ?"

Mendengar hal itu Hwayoung sedikit tersenyum kearah Hyosi.

"Kan eonni sudah bilang. Kau menyukainya Hyo.. tapi kau malah membantah" Hwayoung mengacak – ngacak rambut adiknya ini.

"Sekarang bukalah hati untuk Jin" saran Hwayoung.

"Tapi sudah terlambat eonni"

"Cinta tidak mengenal kata terlambat Hyo... Kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi ?"

-oo-

Hyosi sedang berjalan di koridor gedung rehabilitasi tempat Jin berada, sesampainya Hyosi langsung membuka kamar Jin tanpa di ketuk. Hyosi tidak mendapatkan Jin. Mainannya juga berserakan dimana – mana. Lalu Hyosi menoleh ke arah kamar mandi. Terdengar suara percikan air "Apa Jin mandi ?" Hyosi bertanya kedirinya sendiri.

Tak mau ambil pusing Hyosi segera meletakkan bekal makanan siang untuk Jin dan segera membereskan kamar Jin.

Disela – sela Hyosi membereskan kamar Jin, Jin keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan jelas Hyosi melihat proses Jin keluar dari kamar mandi.

Jin hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya saja, jadi Jin mengekspos tubuh bagian atasnya, air dari rambut Jin masih menetesi tubuhnya. Hyosi terperangah melihat Jin, Hyosi meneguk ludahnya kasar. Baru kali ini Hyosi melihat secara langsung tubuh Jin. Badannya yang putih dan abs – abs kecilnya serta bahu lebarnya yang belakangan ini Hyosi sukai. Hyosi semakin menatap Jin yang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil dan membuatnya muka memerah "Sial " rutuknya dalam hati. Jin masih belum sadar kalau ada Hyosi melihatnya. Disaat Jin ingin melepas handuk bawahnya "HYAAA" dengan cepat Hyosi menjerit dan menutup mukanya. Jin otomatis terkejut mendengar jeritan wanita. Di dapatnya Hyosi tengah menutup wajahnya sambil berjongkok.

"Hyo... Hyosi.. " Jin gelapan melihat Hyosi. Dengan sigap Jin mengkaitkan kembali handuk yang sudah sedikit longgar di pinggangnya.

"Pakailah bajumu, aku menunggu diluar" Hyosi berkata masih dengan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sesampainya diluar Hyosi menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Dia punya badan yang bagus juga" desis Hyosi. Di pegangnya pipinya yang memanas. "Kenapa wajahku jadi panas begini"

Selang beberapa menit Hyosi dikagetkan oleh suara Jin "Jin sudah siap" Hyosi pun menoleh kebelakang. Dia tersenyum kecil kearah Jin yang sudah memakai baju santainya. Hyosi pun mengikuti Jin dari belakang agar masuk ke kamarnya.

Hyosi pun menyiapkan makanan untuk Jin. Hyosi kembali tersenyum melihat Jin menatap makanannya dengan berbinar. Tanpa disuruh Jin segera mengambil makanannya dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya.

"Waaahh enaaak" rancau Jin disela mengunyahnya. Hyosi menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Hyosi tidak makan ?"

"Masih kenyang"

Jin menatap Hyosi lamat kemudian diarahkannya sumpit kearah Hyosi.

"Buka mulut nya.. aaaaaa" pinta Jin.

"Masih kenyang Jin" Jin mendengar langsung merengut.

"Ayo makan.. aaaaa"

"Jin..."

"Hyosi ayo makan" Jin menatap Hyosi dengan puppy eyes membuat Hyosi memicingkan matanya lalu membuka mulutnya. Dari dulu Hyosi memang tidak tahan melihat puppy eyes milik Jin.

Melihat Hyosi membuat Jin tertawa manis.

"Kenapa tertawa ?" Hyosi menatap Jin aneh.

"Hehehe Hyosi sangat lucu" Jin kembali lagi tertawa malah semakin keras. Hyosi semakin aneh menatap Jin kemudian mencibirnya. Lalu terlintas di pikiran Hyosi..

"Nanti malam mau ku ajak keluar tidak ?"

Jin menghentikan tawa nya lalu menatap Hyosi.

"Keluar ?"

"Jam 8 harus sudah siap" tandas Hyosi. Jin mendengarnya hanya diam sambil memasukan makanan kemulutnya dengan ekspresi binggung.

**Hyosi Pov**

Ku tatap pintu kamar Jin dengan gugup.

"Ah sial kenapa aku gugup begini" rutukku. Kupandangi lagi baju yang kupakai. Memastikan aku tidak salah kostum atau ada hal aneh yang yang kupakai.

Kubuka pintu kamar Jin. Mataku terbelalak kaget melihat Jin malam ini. "Sial, dia keren" desisku. Dia tengah berdiri di depan cermin sambil menekan – nekan pipinya dengan jarinya.

"Hyosi" dia membalikkan badannya.

"Sudah siap ?"

Dianggukkannya kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

"Ayo " kulangkahkan duluan diriku keluar kamarnya.

Kami pun berjalan dikoridor gedung ini. Ku lirik Jin disampingku yang mengenakan. Jeans warna hitam pekat dipadukan dengan kemeja merah hitam lalu dilapisi dengan jaket kulit dan sneakers berwarna senada. Ah dia benar – benar keren kali ini. Kalau dia pacarku sudah ku peluk habis – habisan dia.

**Author Pov**

Sepanjang perjalan Hyosi dan Jin di landa keheningan, Hyosi yang fokus menyetir dan Jin sedari tadi melihat kearah luar dengan cengiran di bibirnya. Merasa jengah dengan situasi ini Hyosi membuka suaranya.

"Senang ?"

"Sangat" tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya Jin menjawab cepat.

Kemudian Jin menatap Hyosi.

"Jin ingin sushi" pinta Jin dengan sedikit merengek.

Mendengar hal itu Hyosi sedikit tertawa "Baiklah"

-oo-

Sesampainya mereka di sebuah restoran sushi Jin segera membuka mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam tanpa menunggu Hyosi. Dan itu membuat Hyosi memekik kesal "Jin tunggu"

Jin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hyosi yang merengut. Jin mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya dan mendatangi Hyosi.

"Maaf"

Hyosi yang memang kesal hanya mencibir Jin saja dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam, Jin melangkahkan menyamakan dengan Hyosi.

Jin melihat yang lain masuk dengan menggandengkan tangan, lalu Jin melihat tangan Hyosi disamping tangannya. Dengan ragu – ragu Jin manarik tangan Hyosi untuk di genggamnya. Hyosi sontak kaget dan menatap Jin.

"Seperti itu" Jin menunjuk pasangan yang sedang bergandengan tangan masuk kedalam. Hyosi melihat apa yang ditunjuk Jin lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Boleh ?"

Dengan anggukan Hyosi menjawab lalu menundukan kepalanya. Gerakan yang dilakukan Jin membuat darahnya berdesir seketika. Jin tersenyum kearah Hyosi dan mengandenganya masuk kedalam.

"Hyo..."

Hyosi menoleh kebelakang mendengar namanya dipanggil. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang ada di depannya ini. Teman SMA nya, teman yang mengejek Hyosi karena dia di nikahkan dengan lelaki autis. Teman yang membuatnya malu saat reunian sekolah mereka. Teman – temannya Hyosi saling berbisikan satu sama lain.

"Kau dengan si aut..."

"Saya Kim Seokjin salam kenal" Jin membungkukan badannya lalu tersenyum kearah 4 teman sekolah Hyosi dan membuat teman – teman Hyosi tersentak kaget.

Haneul salah satu teman Hyosi menatap Jin "Kau bukannya autis yang tertawa saat kami lempari kue ?" tanyanya sinis. Hyosi mendengar sontak kaget. Diliriknya Jin juga terkaget mendengarnya. Rasanya Hyosi ingin menampar wanita ini.

"Benarkah ?" dengan senyuman Jin bertanya.

"Ini lelaki autis itu kan ?" Bongsun yang disamping Haneul bertanya ke Hyosi.

"Cih.. ngomong apa kalian semua " Hyosi menatap kesal teman sekolahnya yang menyebalkan ini.

"Dia calon suamiku" tandas Hyosi.

"Dan dia calon istriku" Jin segera merangkul pinggang Hyosi lalu tersenyum. Hyosi menoleh menatap Jin yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman. Hyosi terenyuh melihat Jin mengatakan hal itu kepada teman – temannya. Dan rasanya Hyosi ingin meleleh melihat senyuman Jin kali ini.

"Bu – bukankah yang au – autis itu" Haneul kembali menunjuk Jin dengan tak percaya dan menatap teman – temannya dengan terkejut. Jin mengalihkan pandangnya ke gadis yang bernama Haneul itu.

"Ia kau yang autis itukan ?" tanya teman di sebelah Haneul tersebut.

"Lalu apa masalah anda nona – nona ?" kini Jin tersenyum miring. Sekali lagi Hyosi kaget mendengarnya lalu dia teringat perkataan dokter Lee ( _"Jin bisa berada di titik normalnya"_ ) Apakah dia berada di titik normalnya ? Hyosi bertanya – tanya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit permisi dahulu nona – nona"

Jin pun membawa Hyosi menjauh dari mereka, darah Hyosi semakin berdesir dan degub jantungnya berdetak, bagaiman tidak Jin semakin memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

-oo-

Hyosi sedari tadi terus – terusan menatap Jin yang sedang lahap memakan sushinya. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Jin tadi.

"Jin.." panggilnya.

"Hhhmm"

"Kenapa berkata seperti itu tadi hmm ?"

"Berkata yang mana ?" Jin tidak mengalihkan pandanganya ke Hyosi.

"Yang tadi "

Jin menatap Hyosi "Ah.. yang tadi.." Jin terlihat berfikir. "Jin tidak tau kenapa tadi Jin berkata seperti itu hehehe" Jin mengakhirinya dengan cengiran yang seperti anak kecil.

Hyosi menghembuskan nafasnya "Dia kembali lagi seperti semula" batin Hyosi. Hyosi pun mengalihkan pandangannya mengitari restoran sushi ini. Hyosi mengekerutkan kenaingnya melihat orang – orang kini menatapnya dan ada juga yang menunjuk – nunjuk. Hyosi melihat baju yang dipakai. Tidak ada yang salah kok batinnya. Lalu diambilnya cerminnya dilihat mukanya, tidak ada yang salah juga batinnya lagi. Tapi mengapa orang – orang menatap ke arah sini ? Hyosi kembali melihat pengunjung di restoran ini dengan bingung.

"Permisi ini teh yang anda minta nona" sahut pelayan direstoran ini.

"Sepertinya pacar anda menjadi topik hangat pengunjung disini nona" sahut pelayan itu lagi.

"Huh ?" Hyosi menatap pelayan wanita itu bingung. Pelayan tersebut tersenyum kearah Hyosi. "Pengunjung disini melihat pacar anda nona"

"Melihat Jin ?" Hyosi kaget mendengarnya.

Dengan anggukan pelayan ini menjawab "Kalau begitu saya pamit nona" pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Hyosi yang menatap Jin dengan tercengang. Ditatap Jin yang sibuk dengan makanannya. Hyosi tidak mempungkiri Jin itu memang tampan.

Tapi selang berikutnya Hyosi mendadak merengut, malah semakin banyak pengunjung yang sengaja lewat di meja melihat Jin dan terkadang menunjuk Jin lalu berbisik – bisik.

"Jin " desis Hyosi kesal.

Jin menoleh ke Hyosi "Ya"

"Cepat habiskan makananmu"

"Hum"

"Jangan membantah" tandas Hyosi.

Apakah Hyosi cemburu ? Entalah. Hyosi saja tidak tau pasti apa yang dia rasakan.

-oo-

"Ah Jin senang sekali hari ini. Terima kasih" ucap Jin senang lalu dia menguap seketika.

Hyosi tersenyum tipis melihat Jin yang menguap seperti anak kecil.

"Kau sudah mengantuk ?"

Jin mengucek – ngucek matanya "Jin sedikit mengantuk "

"Tidur lah, aku akan menemanimu sampai tidur"

Mata Jin seketika berbinar mendengarnya "BENARKAH ?"

"Heeemm"

Jin pun segera naik ke tempat tidurnya tanpa mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu hanya membuka jaketnya saja. Di tariknya selimut untuk menutupi badannya.

Hyosin mendatangi Jin dan duduk disamping tempat tidur Jin. Jin mengambil sesuatu dari balik bantalnya.

"Bacakan cerita untuk Jin " dengan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya Jin meminta kepada Hyosi. Hyosi memicingkan matanya menatap Jin yang meminta seperti anak kecil. Sedikit kasar Hyosi mengambil buku yang Jin disodorkan Jin.

Hyosi memulai membaca buku cerita tentang disney princess. Sedikit geli Hyosi menceritakannya ke Jin.

"Kemudian pangeran dan putri saling bersama dan berakhir dengan bahagia" Hyosi mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Hyosi menutup buku ceritanya dan melihat Jin tidur dengan pulasnya. Diletakkannya buku tersebut ke meja samping. Kini Hyosi menatap Jin yang sedang tertidur.

"Apa nanti kita akan berakhir bahagia ?" Hyosi menatap lekat wajah Jin. Tangan Hyosi terulur mengelus pipi mulus Jin. "Maafkan aku, maaf" desis Hyosi sedih.

Hyosi pun bangkit dari duduknya, ditatapnya lagi wajah polos Jin dengan senyuman. Entah bisikan dari mana kini Hyosi memajukan wajahnya dan.. mengecup pipi kanan Jin.

"Selamat tidur calon suamiku" terukir senyuman sangat manis di bibir Hyosi.

Hyosi memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan senang.

"Aku pulang?" sedikit berteriak Hyosi memasuki rumahnya.

-oo-

"Wah.. sepertinya senang sekali " Hyoyoung menatap adiknya yang senyam senyum saja kini duduk disampingnya.

"Habis bersama Jin ?" tebak Hwayoung dari belakang sambil membawa cemilan ke arah ruang tv.

"Hhmm" cengir Hyosi.

Hyoyoung menatap adik dengan heran. "Tumben senang habis bersama Jin ?" Hyoyoung menatap Hyosi sarkatis.

"Tidak boleh ?" dengan menaikan alis matanya Hyosi bertanya kakaknya.

"Kau.. Jangan – jangan.." Hyoyoung menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan – jangan apa ?" Hyosi menatap kakaknya dengan tajam.

"Sampai mana hubungan kalian ? Pasti kalian sudah melakukan yang aneh – aneh" Hyoyoung menunjuk – nunjuk wajah Hyosi.

PLETAK !

"Aw.. " Hyoyoung meringis akibat Hwayoung mentakbam kepalanya.

"Mesum"

"Apa ? Kan aku tidak salah berkata. Buktinya Hyo datang – datang tersenyum seperti orang gila" protes Hyoyoung.

Hwayoung pun menatap adiknya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Hyosi menanggapinya dengan cengiran. "Hanya makan malam bersama"

"Dan eonni tau, tadi Jin sangat tampan" Hyosi memekik kesenangan. Kedua kakaknya saling tatap – tatapan "kisseu ?"

Hyosi yang tadinya senang kini menatap kedua kakak kembarnya. Dia menggeleng polos sambil berkata "Belum"

-oo-

Jin berdiri di toko bunga sembari merawat bunga baby breath kesukaannya dan kini Jin telah menambahkan bunga lily putih kesukaan Hyosi.

"Kalian tampak indah" Jin menatap senang bunga lily dan baby breath yang ditanamnya.

"Lily "

Jin menoleh kebelakang didapatnya Hyosi berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Hyosi" Jin kegirangan melihat Hyosi. Hyosi membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Lalu mendekat ke arah bunga lily yang ditanam Jin.

"Menanamnya sendiri ?"

"Khusus buat Hyosi, hihihi" jawab Jin.

"Mau pergi ?"

Bukan Jin namanya kalau tidak mengangguk antusias kalau diajak pergi.

"Mau kemana ?"

Jin tampak berfikir mendengar pertanyaan Jin. Diputar – putarnya bola matanya seperti anak kecil berfikir "Bagaimana kalau jalan – jalan ke... pantai" Jin tersenyum 5 jari menatap Hyosi.

"Pantai.."

"Jin ingin kepantai" renggeknya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar aku akan meminta izin ke dokter Lee"

Jin dengan cepat mengganguk ke Hyosi.

Hyosi setengah berlari mengampiri Jin.

"Ayo.."

Jin menoreh melihat Hyosi denga muka pongonya "Kemana ?"

"Pantai"

"PANTAI" Jin sontak berdiri mendengar kata pantai.

"Siapkan pakaianmu aku jemput satu jam lagi" ujar Hyosi.

Jin segera melesat masuk kedalam. Dan Hyosi ke arah mobilnya untuk menyiapkan pakaiannya juga.

-oo-

Jin dan Hyosi pun sampai di pantai Naksan daerah Yangyang di Provinsi Gangwon-do. Setelah makan malam mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan di pantai Naksan

Jin dan Hyosi jalan berdampingan menusuri bibir pantai Naksan. Angin malam menyapa lembut wajah mereka berdua.

Hening. Mereka sama – sama diam tak tau harus berkata apa. Hyosi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya untuk tidak melihat Jin. Hyosi bolak – balik menelisik penampilan Jin. Celana ponggol selutut dan baju kaus warna putih dan dipadukan jaket hitam putih membuat Jin tampak casual. Hyosi merutuki bagaimana bisa setampan Jin bisa autis.

Hyosi tersadar saat Jin menoleh melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa Jin tampan sampai Hyosi melihat Jin terus ?" Jin mempergoki Hyosi yang terus menatapnya. Hyosi dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya melihat arah lain.

"Percaya diri sekali" cibir Hyosi angkuh.

Jin melihat Hyosi mencibirnya malah tertawa.

Hyosi memeluk tangannya menandakan dia sedikit kedinganan. Melihat Hyosi kedinganan, Jin segera melepaskan jaketlah lalu memasangkan ke tubuh Hyosi. Hyosi tersentak kaget akan apa yang dilakukan Jin.

"Hyosi kedinginan" lalu tersenyum hangat kearah Hyosi. Pipi Hyosi merona seketika melihat senyuman hangat dari Jin dan menundukan kepalanya.

Tes.. Tes.. Tes..

"Hujan ?" mereka serempak mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

Jin segera menarik tangan Hyosi menuju hotel yang mereka tempati.

Kini tubuh mereka basah kuyub. Jarak hotel dari pantai memang dekat tetapi hujan semakin lama semakin deras membuat tubuh mereka basah.

"Hyosi ganti baju duluan, Jin menunggu disini.

"Jin kau basah kuyub, kau saja duluan berganti baju" Hyosi menyanggah.

"Hyosi saja duluan Hyosi nanti bisa sakit"

Saat Hyosi ingin protes Jin dengan cepat menarik Hyosi ke dalam kamar untuk ganti baju.

"Jin tunggu diluar" tandasnya marah seperti anak kecil.

-oo-

Hyosi keluar dari kamar dan segera menyuruh Jin berganti baju. Didudukannya tubuhnya di sofa hotel ini sambil menonton tv menunggu Jin selesai ganti baju.

Selang beberapa menit berikutnya Jin sudah keluar dari kamar dan ikutan duduk disamping Hyosi.

"Sudah selesai"

"Hemm" jawab Jin.

"Jin.."

"Ya.."

"Pejamkan matamu"

"Buat apa ?"

"Sudah pejamkan saja, jangan dibuka sampai aku suruh buka mengerti" tandas Hyosi. Jin pun menutup matanya rapat – rapat.

Hyosi berlari kearah dapur diambilnya cake yang sudah dipesannya saat Jin mandi untuk pergi makan malam.

Dengan langkah pelan Hyosi mendatangi Jin dengan membawa kue yang berisi kan tulisan "Happy Birthday"

"Buka matamu" titah Hyosi.

Perlahan Jin membuka matanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kim Seokjin. Maaf aku telat" Hyosi menoreh senyum buat Jin.

"WAAAHH" Jin menatap kue dihadapannya ini dengan berbinar.

"Lucuuuuu" pekik Jin melihat kue yang bergambarkan disney princess dan juga mario di sekeliling kue ini.

"Ayo hembus"

"Oke" sahut Jin seperti anak kecil.

Sebelum Jin menghembus Hyosi menarik kuenya menjauh "Make a wish"

"Ah.. Jin lupa" Jin menepuk jidatnya lalu memejamkan matanya untuk meminta permohonan.

"Yatuhan terima kasih telah memberikan Jin kehidupan yang indah ini, terima kasih telah memberi Jin orang – orang yang menyayangi Jin. Hanya satu permintaan Jin. Jin mau Hyosi bahagia, Hyosi senang, Hyosi tidak bersedih. Jin sedih saat Hyosi menangis. Mohon kabulkan permintaan Jin"

Hyosi terperangah kaget mendengar permintaan Jin. Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Dengan cepat Hyosi mengapusnya.

setelah membuat permohonan Jin langsung meniup lilin di kue ini.

"yeeeee" teriak Jin kegirangan. Hyosi melihat Jin jadi ikut tesenyum. Kemudian Jin juga ikut menatap Hyosi.

"terima kasih" ujar Jin dengan lembut.

Hyosi masih tersenyum melihat Jin kemudian mengganguk.

Setelah merayakan ulang tahun Jin yang sudah sangat telat secara kecil – kecilan. Kini Hyosi dan Jin duduk di balkon hotel ini menatap pantai Naksan dimalam Hari sambil menikmati teh hangat.

"Hyosi.."

"Heem" Hyosi mendehem sambil menyerup tehnya.

"Terima kasih"

Hyosi menoleh kearah Jin. "Bukan kah tadi kau sudah mengatakannya ?" Hyosi menatap Jin heran.

"Jin ingin mengatakan sekali lagi" jawab Jin tersenyum. Hyosi menanggapi dengan senyuman miring. Lalu Hyosi menatap kedepan memikirkan Jin untuk 3 bulan kedepan.

Hyosi meletakkan tehnya dan diikuti oleh Jin juga. Kemudian Hyosi menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Jin.

"Jin.." desis Hyosi lemah. "Apa kau akan ada selalu untukku ?"

Jin menoleh ke Hyosi "Jin akan selalu ada untuk Hyosi" jawabnya tegas.

"Benarkah ?"

"Hmm.. Jin akan selalu ada buat Hyosi"

"Jin.."

"Ya.."

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu" Hyosi menutup kuat matanya menahan getir di dadanya.

"Jin akan melakukan apa saja buat Hyosi"

"Peluk. Peluk aku" air mata Hyosi yang dia tahan mati - matian kini lolos begitu saja.

"Hyosi kenapa ?" Jin menatap gusar Hyosi yang sudah menundukan kepalanya.

"Peluk aku Jin" bibir Hyosi bergetar mengatakannya.

"PELUK AKU" pekik Hyosi kemudian dengan gamblangnya Hyosi menumpahkan air matanya begitu saja.

Melihat Hyosi menangis hebat Jin segera memeluk Hyosi.

"Hyosi kenapa ?"

Diam. Hyosi lebih memilih diam dan meneruskan tangisannya yang menganjal di hatinya.

Tak mendapat jawaban. Jin semakin erat memeluk Hyosi.

"Hyosi jangan menangis" pinta Jin. Tiba – tiba Hyosi membalas pelukan Jin.

"Jin.." isak Hyosi dipelukan Jin.

"Jiiinn..." isakan Hyosi semakin pilu.

Melihat dan mendengar Hyosi menangis Jin juga ikutan menangis. Dia benar – benar tidak bisa melihat Hyosi menangis. Jin melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Hyosi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menangis. Hyosiku jangan menangis" Jin menatap Hyosi lembut sangat lembut. Hyosi diam mendengar titah Jin. Ibu jari Jin tergerak menghapus air mata Hyosi.

"Hyosi ku jangan menangis" Jin menatap lekat – lekat Hyosi. Hyosi tersentak "_Apa dia di titik normalnya_" batin Hyosi lagi.

"Aku tidak suka kau menangis"

Hyosi semakin tersentak "_Dia berada di titik normalnya_"

Entah dari dorongan mana Jin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyosi. Hyosi diam tak bergeming. Wajah Jin semakin dekat, dan Hyosi semakin jelas menatap wajah Jin. Kini wajah Jin hanya berjarak 1 cm dari wajahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu" hembusan nafas Jin menerpa lembut wajah Hyosi.

CUP

Bibir Jin sudah mendarat lembut di bibir Hyosi. Mulanya Jin hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja selang detik berikutnya Jin menggerakan bibirnya di bibir Hyosi. Hyosi sontak menutup matanya. Gerakan bibir Jin yang lembut tidak menuntut membuat Hyosi terbuai. Semakin lama tempo ciuaman Jin semakin cepat. Tangan kiri Jin bergerak kearah tenguk belakang Hyosi lalu semakin menekan bibir tebalnya ke bibir plum Hyosi. Hyosi yang menerimanya merutuk dalam hati "_Sial, ciumannya_". Hyosi yang semakin terbuai akan gerakan bibir Jin sedikit membalas ciuman dari Jin, mula – mulanya sedikit lama – lama Hyosi semakin membuka kesempatan untuk Jin lebih mengeksploitasi bibirnya. Jin dengan cepat melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hyosi. Di absennya gigi Hyosi satu persatu. Lalu menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Hyosi "_Sial, sial kenapa dia ahli sekali_" batin Hyosi lagi. Tak mau kalah dari Jin. Hyosi dengan sengaja mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dipangkuan Jin. Tangan Hyosi yang tadinya meremas habis – habisan kaus yang dipakai Jin, kini sudah beralih ke leher jenjang Jin. Kemudian Hyosi menghisap gemas bibir tebal Jin yang menurutnya seksi. Jin sadar Hyosi sudah duduk di pangkuannya malah memeluk Hyosi agar semakin dekat dengannya. Tangan kanan Jin yang menganggur beranjak naik ketubuh Hyosi menggrayangi tubuh Hyosi yang masih berbalut baju tanpa lengan. Mata Hyosi yang tertutup kini terbuka lebar akibat sentuhan lembut Jin membuat Hyosi meremang. Lalu Hyosi menghisap kuat bibir Jin dan sedikit menggigitnya.

"Euungg" Jin melenguh. Sebuah smirk terukir di bibir Hyosi. Hyosi semakin membalas ciuman. Jin sepertinya juga tidak mau kalah, Jin mulai menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri agar semakin merasakan penuh bibir Hyosi. Hyosi ? Hyosi juga membalasnya. Decapan demi decapan keluar dari mulut mereka.

Kini Hyosi meronta memukul dada Jin. Nafasnya sudah semakin sedikit. "Jin" desis Hyosi tertahan di sela ciuman pertama mereka ini. Jin sepertinya tidak mendengar permintaan Hyosi. Hyosi semakin tidak bisa bernafas "Jin" desis sekali dengan sedikit kuat. Jin pun menghentikan ciumannya.

Hyosi menarik wajahnya dari wajah Jin. Hyosi tersenyum lembut kearah Jin.

"Jin" panggil Hyosi dengan nafas memburu.

"Hyosi" sahut Jin dengan nafas memburu yang sama seperti Hyosi. Hyosi menangkup wajah Jin untuk benar – benar menatapnya.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu untukmu" Hyosi menatap Jin lekat. Jin mengangguk.

"Jadilah dewasa untukku. Jadilah normal untukku"

Jin menatap Hyosi bingung.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi suamiku" ucap Hyosi tepat di bibir Jin dan mengecup lembut bibir tebal Jin.

**TBC**

** MOHON KOMENT SAMA LIKE NYA GAIS ! chu~ :3 XD :* :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**FOOLISH LOVE**

**Cast:**

**Kim Seok Jin – Jin BTS**

**Ryu Hyosi – OC **

**Ryu Hwayoung (Ex T-ara)**

**Ryu Hyoyoung ( 5 Dolls )**

**Other Cast **

**Author : pandakim**

**Rating: 17 +**

**Genre : Romance, Life, Sad, little bit NC**

**Lenght : Chapter **

**Disclaimer: Ini cerita asli dari pemikiran pandakim sendiri dan terinspirasi dari novel yang pandakim baca. Di part ini ada sedikit nc. Kalau nc nya tidak panas mohon baca ff nya di samping kompor biar panas. Syudahlah tanpa babibu lagi. Warning TYPO everywhere's . BEWARE ! Happy reading guys ! **

**Author Pov**

Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalu celah celah jendela kamar hotel yang di tempati Hyosi dan Jin.

Perlahan Hyosi membuka matanya yang telah di usik sinar sinar orange dari celah celah jendela. Setelah matanya benar – benar terbuka Hyosi sedikit mengulet kecil, di gerakkannya kepalanya sedikit ke atas melihat seseorang yang tengah memeluknya tidur semalaman.

Di elusnya pipi Jin dengan jemarinya membuat si empunya menggeliat pelan. Terkikik geli melihat Jin menggeliat seperti anak kecil. Kemudian di tatap nya Jin dengan lamat lalu tersenyum.

Dipeluknya kembali Jin dengan erat dan tenggelamkannya wajahnya ke leher Jin dan menghirup dalam – dalam aroma tubuh Jin. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di fikiran Hyosi.

Di kecup – kecup nya kecil leher jenjang Jin. Tak hanya di kecup – kecup kecil. Hyosi juga meniup – meniup leher Jin sampai Jin menggeliat .

Kembali lagi Hyosi tertawa geli melihat Jin menggeliat. Dan lagi Hyosi melakukan ide jahilnya.

"Hyosi geli" desah Jin.

"Eoh.. sudah bangun ?" Hyosi menjauhkan wajahnya melihat Jin. Tapi Jin masih memejamkan matanya.

"Apa dia mengigau ?" Hyosi bertanya ke dirinya sendiri.

Hyosi tersentak kaget saat Jin memeluknya tubuhnya.

"Jin masih mengantuk" desisnya.

"Tidurlah. Tapi biarkan seperti ini" titah Hyosi.

Jin tidak menjawab, Jin hanya menganggukan kepalanya yang matanya masih terpejam.

Hyosi pov

Kulihat Jin keluar dari kamar dengan handuk menggantung di lehernya. Dan langsung saja duduk di meja makan sambil melihat makanan dengan mata berbinar. Ck .. ck.. ck anak ini batinku.

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu"

"Jin lapar" sahutnya kemudian diambilnya sumpit dan menyuapkan kemulutnya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju dirinya. Dan ku keringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dilehernya.

"Tak bisa kah keringkan rambut dahulu baru makan ?" tanyaku.

"Tidak" jawabnya dengan mulut penuh.

Bukannya marah mendengar jawaban acuh tak acuh Jin, aku malah semakin gemas dan kucubit pipinya yang gembung karena mengunyah makan.

"Sakiit" rengeknya layaknya anak kecil.

Kududukan tubuhku tepat depannya "Rasakan" ejekku dan lihat. Dia malah merengutkan wajahnya. Ah sangat lucu.

Ku topang daguku dengan tangan sambil melihatnya. Pikiranku masih menerawang mengingat kejadian semalam. Aku tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa dia hampir membuatku hampir gila tadi malam hanya dengan sebuah bibirnya saja. Itu hanya di bibirku saja. Di bibirku saja aku bisa gila Bagaimana kalau bibirnya menjamahi seluruh tubuhku. Mungkin aku sudah melayang.

"Jin sudah selesai"

Kulihat piringya sudah bersih. Cepat sekali makannya. Dan lihatlah dia makan masih seperti anak kecil yang seluruh mulutnya berlepotan.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya lalu ku tarik dagunya.

"Mulutmu mu berlepotan"

Ku raup bibirnya yang tebal itu dengan mulutku. Ku jilat mulutnya dengan lidahku. Seperti kata pepatah sambil menyelam minum air. Bukan hanya membersihkan mulutnya yang berlepotan aku juga sekalian mencumbui bibirnya. Bibir tebalnya bikin aku sangat gemas. Persetan dengan harga diri "**wanita harus menyudahi buka memulai**". Aku tidak perduli. Toh dia akan menjadi calon suamiku juga.

Ck. Aku tersenyum saat dia mulai mengikuti alur ciumanku. Sedikit demi sedikit dia menggerakan lidah dan bibirnya. Sial. Bibir bermain lembut di bibirku. Lalu dia menghisap lembut bibirku, melumatnya lagi. Bibirnya bergerak teratur, membuat bibirku mengikutinya.

Aku tersentak saat dia tiba – tiba dia menarikku ke pangkuanya.

Sial. Sial. Aku mengutukmu Kim Seokjin. Bibirmu benar benar membuatku gila. Sengaja ku buka mulutku agar lidahnya menelesak ke dalam. Dan benar saja. Lidahnya langsung menerobos masuk kedalam. Lidahnya bermain sesuka hati di mulutku.

Aku juga tidak mau kalah. Ku lesakkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya mengabsen jajaran giginya, dan juga bibir tebalnya ku hisap kuat – kuat sampai sedikit rintihan keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan lihat apa yang dia lakukan. Dia menggerak – gerak kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dan juga di tekankan tengkuk ku untuk memperdalam ciuaman dan mengulum bibirku lagi.

Aku benar – benar tak tahan. Nafasku habis dibuatnya. Padahal aku yang memulai kenapa aku yang kalah.

"Jin" panggilku tanpa embel embel desahan. Aku tidak mau terlihat kalah darinya.

Sialan dia tidak menganggapinya. Kutangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku. Dan ku lepas secara paksa tautan bibir ku dan bibirnya.

Setelah terlepas aku segera mengambil oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya. Dia diam menatapku tanpa ekspresi. bibirnya sedikit terbuka menghebus kan nafas memburunya ke sekitar leherku membuat aku mengernyit.

Manik matanya menatapku tajam. Apa dia di titik normalnya lagi ?

"Jin" panggilku sedikit ragu. Tatapan tajamnya seakan menelanjangiku sekarang juga.

"Ya.." jawabnya tegas.

Ternyata benar dia berada di titik normalnya. Di elus elus nya leherku dengan ibu jarinya yang seketika membuat tubuhku menegang.

Bahaya kalau dia berada di titik normalnya.

"Hyosi" panggilnya yang menatap mataku dengan manik mata hitamnya.

Aku tidak mau menjawab malah aku menatapnya balik. Jarang – jarang aku bisa melihat Jin sedewasa ini.

Kenapa dia terus menatapku. Jangan tatapku. Aku tidak tahan melihat tatapanmu.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat kewajahku sampai hidung kami bersentuhan. Disingkarnya rambutku kebelakang.

Sialan.

Bibirnya mengulum cuping telingaku. Ku tahan degub jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan ini.

"Jin.. hentikan"

"Tidak.." jawabnya di telingaku sambil mendesah. Sialan. Benar benar sialan. Kenapa dia harus menjawab di telingaku dengan nada se seksi itu.

"Jin.."

Entah kapan bibirnya yang tadi di telingaku kini sudah di leherku, saja. Sontak ku ramas rambutnya yang masih basah.

Di kecupnya leherku lalu dihisapnya. Mungkin sudah ada bercak disana. Bukan hanya mengecup dan menghisapnya dia juga bernafas di leherku sehingga tubuhku semakin menegang dibuatnya.

Aku tetap menahan desahan yang sudah mencekat di tenggorakanku.

Tapi..

Perbuatannya membuatku ingin melepaskan desahanku. Oh.. Jin kau benar – benar..

Lidah basahnya kini mulai menjilati area leherku. Ku tutup mataku rapat – rapat menahan sensasi dari bibirnya. Bibir Jin sialan. Begitu lah batinku mengatakan.

"Jin.. cukup" kali ini aku benar – benar tak tahan.

"Jin..."

"Jin... ssshhh"

Sialan, desahanku keluar begitu saja. Kenapa dia harus mengecupi bagian collarbone ku. Itu area sensitf bagiku.

"Sudah Jin hentikan" pintaku. Aku tak mau desahanku semakin banyak keluar.

"Sssssttt "

APA ? Dia menyuruhku diam. Apa dia tak tahu diriku seakan meledak dibuatnya.

"Jin cukup aku tak tahan"

Ku tahan mati matian desahan mengatakan hal tadi.

Di hentikannya gerakan bibirnya di area leherku. Dan menatapku. Bola matanya menggelap.

"Tadi itu apa namanya ?" dengan nada dingin bertanya.

Ku picingkan mataku menatapnya. Apa maksudnya ?

"Morning kiss" jawabku akhirnya.

"Aku ingin seperti ini setiap pagi" tatapannya kini semakin tajam membuatku meremang.

Lalu dengan gerakan cepat di rengkuhnya lagi bibirku. Di kulumnya bibirku dengan lembut. Sangat lembut.

Bisa gila aku kalau Jin nantinya benar – benar normal. Mulai sekarang Jin masuk dalam kategori mengerikan bagiku. Dia benar – benar sangat mengerikan apalagi dalam keadaan normalnya seperti ini.

-oo-

"Aku pulang"

Kulihat rumahku yang sepi. Semua pada kemana ?

"Eonni..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Apa mereka kerja ? batinku.

"Eonni mu sedang keluar ?"

Ku tolehkan pandanganku ke sumber suara. Eomma berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Oh" ku pasang mimik marahku.

Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kemar.

"Kemana semalam kenapa tidak pulang ?"

"BUKAN URUSAN EOMMA" teriakku.

"YAAA..."

BLAM !

Sengaja ku tutup kasar pintu kamarku dan ku kunci segera.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku ke kasur dan ku tutup telingaku dengan bantal. Teriakan – teriakan eomma memanggilku tak mau aku dengar.

DRRTTTT

Kurogoh kantung bajuku mengambil ponsel.

"Ada apa"

"Keluar dari kamarmu dan segera ke ruang tamu. Kita kedatangan tamu"

"Haruskah aku keluar dan menyambut tamunya. Kenapa tidak appa saja"

"Kau ini tidak bisakah melawan hah ?"

**PIP**

Kumatian secara pihak panggilan tadi.

"menyebalkan" desisku kesal.

Seharian saja aku mengurung diri. Rasanya malas untuk keluar kamar.

"Buat apa mereka pulang" aku berujar sendiri.

Ku helah nafas kasar ku. Kulirik ponselku yang tergeletak begitu saja di tempat tidur. Ku ambil ponselku lagi ku buka galeriku.

Senyuman terukir di bibirku, melihat Jin saat tertidur. "Dia seperti anak kecil"

Dan..

Senyumanku semakin melebar melihat fotoku mencium Jin. "Cih.. aku seperti wanita mesum" tapi aku sangat senang melihat foto ini. Bibir Jin benar – benar membuatku hampir gila kemarin. Sialan.

-oo-

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Hyo kau di dalam ? Eonni boleh masuk ?"

Ku lirik saja pintu kamarku yang diketuk.

"Mereka sudah pergi"

Kulangkahkan kakiku membuka pintu kamarku. Ku dapatkan Hwayoung eonni tersenyum membawa cemilan.

"Tadi tampangnya tidak kalah tampan dari Jin"

Aku mengeryitkan keningku. Apa maksudnya ?

"Tamu yang tadi ?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Hum.. jangan mau. Aku tidak mau punya adik ipar yang tidak tampan" ujar Hwayoun eonni dengan santai.

"Aku juga" dari ambang pintu Hyoyoung eonni menyahuti.

"Sangat tidak cocok dengan adikku yang cantik ini" Hyoyoung mengkedip – kedipkan matanya depanku sampai membuatku tergelak tertawa.

"Benarkah ?"

"Hum" sahut mereka berdua.

Tersenyum aku melihat mereka. Setelah itu ku hembuskan nafasku kasar. Bagaimana pun di sisi fikiranku. Aku masih memikirkan Jin. Dalam 3 bulan ?

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Hyo ?"

Aku tersadar saat Hyoyoung eonni menjentikan jarinya depan wajahku.

Sekali lagi aku menghembuskan nafasku.

"Eonni" panggilku lemah.

Mereka tidak menjawab tapi menatapku.

"HYAAAA" kuacak – acak rambutku kesal.

Mereka berdua yang tadi menatapku datar kini menatapku aneh.

"Aku baru tau kalau kita mempunyai adik aneh" Hyoyoung eonni dengan santainya mengatakan itu.

"YA.. EONNI"

"Salah mu sendiri kenapa bisa menjerit tiba – tiba " selanya.

Ku hembuskan nafasku kasar.

"Eonni tau 3 bulan ?"

"3 bulan membuat Jin normal ?"

"Sedangkan tadi appa sudah membawa pengganti Jin kerumah ?"

"Bagai mana dengan Jin ?"

"Eoh.. eoh.. bagaimana ?"

Ku acak –acak lagi rambutku frustasi.

"Ck..ck.. hanya itu ?"

Hyoyoung eonni menatapku sambil memainkan dagunya.

"Santai tadi aku sudah bilang kau itu tidak waras dan kulihat raut mukanya berubah mendengar hal itu. Jadi soal penganti Jin jangan kau fikirkan lagi"

Ku tatap Hyoyoung eonni dengan datar. Bagaimana bisa mulutnya mengatakan aku tidak waras ? Kakak macam apa dia.

"Kau harus percaya diri Hyo"

"Tapi eonni 3 bulan ? ini saja sudah mau jalan 3 minggu.." ku hela nafasku.

"Kami percaya kau bisa merubah Jin"

Ku tatap kakak ku saling bergantian. "Tapi aku.."

"Cih.. sejak kapan aku punya adik pesimis hah" Hyoyoung eonni mendelik kearahku.

Kurebahkan badanku ke tempat tidur menerawangi langit – langit kamar.

"Kami mendukungmu Hyo"

Ku tolehkan wajahku "Terima kasih"

**Author Pov**

Berulang kali Hyosi melirik jam tangannya sembari menggerutu kesal melihat perkuliahannya tidak selesai – selesai. Pasalnya karena kesibukan tugas kuliahmpa dengannya Hyosi tidak berjumpa dengan Jin sudah seminggu. Biasanya juga seperti itu. Tapi, sekarang. Rasanya Hyosi tidak bisa berlama – lama tidak berjumpa dengan Jin.

"Hyo kenapa kau gelisah ?" temen di samping Hyosi bertanya melihat Hyosi.

"Ah.. tidak.. lama sekali pulangnya" jawab Hyosi cepat.

"Baiklah saya akhiri perkuliahan ini"

Hyosi segera bangkit dengan raut muka senang.

"Aku pulang dahulu"

Hyosi langsung pamit ke teman nya.

"Hyo tapi ada..."

"Byeeeee"

Hyosi segera meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya dan menuju ke parkiran.

-oo-

Hyosi membuka pintu yang bertuliskan KIM Jin lagi merajutnya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Saat Hyosi ingin melangkahan masuk ke dalam kamar Jin. Hyosi menoleh kesamping. Melihat dokter Lee memasuki ruangannya. Hyosi sedikit berfikir. Lalu di langkahkan kakinya ke ruangan dokter Lee.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Silahkan masuk" perintah dokter Lee. Hyosi pun masuk ke dalam.

"Oh.. nona Ryu.. silahkan duduk" tawar dokter Lee.

"Begini dokter saya ingin bertanya tentang perkembangan Jin"

"Kebetulan sekali nona Ryu, saya baru saja memeriksa psikis Jin. Dan saya akui saya terkejut dalam jangka waktu sebulan grafik Jin naik 8% lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sekarang Jin sudah berada di titik mendekati remaja, dan saya juga terkejut. Kali ini Jin lebih sering berada di titik normalnya" dokter Lee tersenyum.

"Ya.. memang terkadang Jin suka bertingkah layaknya anak kecil. Mungkin itu dia belum beradaptasi. Lagi pula itu saya anggap wajar. Orang dewasa sekalipun sering bertingkah seperti anak kecil" jelas dokter Lee lagi.

"Begitu ya" Hyosi mengangguk – ngangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dokter. Terima kasih informasinya" ujar Hyosi.

"Sama – sama nona Ryu itu memang sudah tugas saya" jawab dokter paru baya bermarga Lee ini.

Hyosi melangkahkan kakikanya masuk ke dalam kamar Jin.

"Sedang apa ?"

Jin menghentikan kegiatannya. Dilihatnya Hyosi sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Merajut"

"Merajut apa ?" Hyosi mencondongkan badanya melihat rajutan Jin.

"Hyosi jangan melihat dahulu, Jin belum selesai. Tunggu sebentar ya" titah Jin.

Hyosi merengutkan wajahnya lalu melipat tangannya menatap Jin.

"Naaah.. sudah selesai"

Teriak Jin senang melihat rajutannya sudah selesai.

"Ini buat Hyosi"

Jin memberikan Hyosi sebuah syal dan di ujung syal itu bertuliskan nama Hyosi sendiri.

"Dan ini buat Jin"

Jin mengambil syal yang bertuliskan namanya lalu memeluknya seperti dia memeluk boneka.

Melihat itu Hyosi mengkerutkan keningnya. Diambilnya syal milik Jin.

"Ini buat ku dan ini buat mu" Hyosi memberi syal yang bertuliskan namanya kepada Jin.

"Hyosi memberikan nya kepada Jin ?"

"Hmm"

Hyosi mengacak rambut Jin dengan melihat Jin bertanya layaknya anak kecil.

"Mau ke mall ?'"

"Mall ? mau mau mau" Jin bangkit dari duduknya kemudian jingkrak – jingkrak membuat Hyosi tersenyum melihat tingkah Jin.

-oo-

"Hyosi.. Jin ingin menaiki itu" Jin merengek menujuk kuda – kudaan di tempat bermain.

"Jin.. kau sudah besar" bisik Hyosi.

"Ahh... Jin mau menaikinya" Jin semakin merengek.

Hyosi menatap Jin dengan muka memelas. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya yang melihat mereka berbisik – bisik.

"Jin ayolah kita dilihatin orang. Kau tidak boleh menaikinyaitu untuk umur anak 5 tahun Jin" bujuk Hyosi.

Jin menunjuk puppy eyesnya ke Hyosi berniat membujuk Hyosi. "Tidak Jin tidak. Jangan tunjukan puppy eyes mu" tandas Hyosi.

"Tapi Jin mau.." rengeknya lagi.

"Kita makan es cream saja bagaimana ?" Hyosi mengkedip – kedipkan matanya.

"Ya.. ya mau kan ? Jin mau es cream kan ?" tawar Hyosi.

Jin terlihat berfikir mendengar tawaran Hyosi.

"Huuumm... baiklah tapi Jin mau 3 rasa" Jin melipat tangannya dan membuang mukanya.

"Cih.. baiklah.. baiklah"

Segera Hyosi menarik Jin menjauh dari area bermain ini.

-oo-

"Bagaimana ?"

"Hum enak" dengan lahapnya Jin memakan es creamnya.

"Jangan terburu – buru es creamnya tidak akan pergi ke mana – mana " Tangan Hyosi mencubit pipi Jin dengan gemas "Kau benar – benar lucu" ujar Hyosi senang.

"Sebentar ya aku ke kamar mandi dulu"

Hyosi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

**BRUK!**

Tidak sengaja Hyosi menabrak pengunjung lain saat menuju ke tempat duduknya. Hyosi yang sibuk membenarkan roknya disaat dia berjalan sampai – sampai dia tidak tahu kalau dia menabrak orang lain.

"Maaf"

Ucap Hyosi cepat.

"Hyo.."

Hyosi mendongkan wajahnya melihat orang itu memanggilnya.

"Hyosi kan ? Ryu Hyosi ?"Tanya orang itu sekali lagi.

"Ya.. eeehh siapa ya" Hyosi melihat seseorang di depannya ini. Hyosi berusaha mengingat orang di depannya ini.

"Yu Barom"

"Barom sunbae ?" Hyosi sedikit terkejut mendengar namanya.

"Hahahaha ya.. Wah kau semakin cantik Hyo" muka Hyosi tiba – tiba merona mendengar ucapan sunbaenya itu.

"Sunbae bisa saja" balas Hyosi malu – malu.

"Kan itu fakta. Dari dulu kau memang cantik Hyo" Hyosi semakin malu mendengarnya.

Hyosi tidak percaya akan berjumpa lagi dengan sunbae yang dia sukai saat SMP. Di tatapnya sekilas sunbaenya ini _"Dia semakin tampan"_ batin Hyosi.

"Dengan siapa ? Sendirian ?" Barom bertanya.

"Tidak.. sunbae.. aku tidak sendirian " Hyosi menyelah.

"Haa.. aku tau pasti dengan pacar mu kan ?" Barom tersenyum melihat Hyosi.

"Eh.. pacar ?" desis Hyosi. Lalu retinanya menangkap Jin sedang fokus memakan es creamnya.

"Haaaa hehehe"

Hyosi tak bisa menjawab hanya ketawa kikuk yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sunbae sendiri ?" Hyosi bertanya balik.

"Sendirian Hyo.. Ah jangan panggil sunbae. Ini tidak di lingkungan sekolah" titah Barom sambil menatap Hyosi.

"Jadi.." Hyosi memasang mimik binggungnya.

"Panggil saja oppa" tangan Barom terulur mengacak rambut Hyosi.

"Dari dulu kau tidak pernah memanggilku oppa selalu memanggilku sunbae" lanjut Barom lagi.

Hyosi menahan degub jantungnya. Barom mengacak rambutnya. Fikiran Hyosi menerawang kebelakang. Mengingat dulu dia sering berfantasi sunbaenya ini mengacak rambutnya.

"Sunbae kau merusak rambutku" Hyosi tersadar kemudian memasang muka sebal ke Barom.

"Kan.. Hahaha kau sangat lucu" sudah mengacak rambut Hyosi sekarang Barom mencubit kedua pipi Hyosi dengan pelan.

Di sisi lain.

Jin menekan – nekan sendoknya kesal ke mangkuk es cream. Jin dapat melihat jelas Hyosi berbincang dengan siapa. Apa lagi orang itu mengacak rambut Hyosi dan mencubit pipi putih Hyosi.

Jin semakin kesal melihatnya, di masukkannya sendok es creamnya ke mulutnya secara paksa. Jin tidak hentinya mendengus kesal melihat Hyosi berbincang dengan senang kepada orang di depannya.

Jin buru – buru menundukkan kepalanya melihat Hyosi menoleh ke arahnya. Setelah itu Jin melihat ke arah Hyosi kembali. Gadis itu tidak tau sama sekali kalau Jin meliriknya kesal.

-oo-

"Maaf lama"

Jin diam tak bergeming. Dia makannya es cream di hadapannya dengan diam.

"Jin.." panggil Hyosi.

Jin tetap diam tak mau menjawab panggilan Hyosi.

"Kau kenapa" Hyosi menatap Jin binggung.

"Mau pulang" Jin meletakkan paksa sendoknya lalu berjalan cepat keluar.

Hyosi menatap Jin binggung. "Dia kenapa ?" Hyosi bertanya ke dirinya sendiri.

-oo-

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Jin diam tak mau mengubris pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Hyosi.

Hyosi semakin binggung melihat tingkah Jin ini. Niatnya mengantar Jin ke tempat rehabilitasinya berubah di belokannya mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

Jin tau Hyosi membelokkan mobilnya ke arah lain, ini buka arah mau menuju ke tempat rehabilitasinya. Tapi Jin lebih memilih diam. Rasanya dia benar – benar malas buat mengucapkan kata – kata keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

"Ayo turun" perintah Hyosi.

Jin binggung melihat rumah di hadapannya ini. Rasanya ia ingin bertanya tapi diurungkan niatnya itu.

Hyosi mengetuk – ngetuk kaca jendela dari luar melihat Jin diam tak bergerak.

"Ayo turun" perintah Hyosi dari luar mobil.

Jin pun ragu – ragu turun dari mobil Hyosi dan mengikuti Hyosi dari belakang.

-oo-

"Minumlah dulu"

Hyosi menawarkan teh hangat ke Jin.

Jin tetap diam, diambilnya gelas berisi teh hangat itu dan diminumnya tanpa berkata – kata.

Hyosi semakin tak tahan melihat tingkah Jin. Di tariknya gelas yang menempel di bibir Jin lalu di letakkannya di meja.

"Kau kenapa sih" pekik Hyosi tak sabar.

Mendengar pekikan Hyosi, Jin menoleh kemudian menatap Hyosi. Awalnya menatap datar Hyosi lalu di lipatnya tangannya dan membuang muka tak mau menatap Hyosi.

"HYAAA JIN KAU KENAPA ?" Hyosi geram melihat tingkah Jin.

"Jin marah" jawab Jin singkat.

"Marah kenapa ?" Hyosi menatap Jin binggung.

"Hyosi terlihat senang berbincang dengan seseorang" sahut Jin.

Hyosi semakin binggung mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian bola mata Hyosi melebar. Apa dengan Barom sunbae tadi ?

"Dengan Barom oppa ?" Hyosi sengaja menganti sunbae dengan oppa.

"Oppa.. Hyosi memanggilnya oppa ?" lirih Jin dingin.

"Kenapa cemburu ?" Hyosi menatap Jin dengan seringai.

"Tidak !" Jin dengan cepat membuang mukanya.

"Jin cemburu ?" di tekan – tekannya pipi Jin.

"Tidak" Jin tetap bersikukuh.

Sedetik kemudian gelak tawa keluar dari mulut gadis ini. Hyosi tertawa dengan puasnya melihat Jin cemburu dengannya .

"HAHAHAHA Jin.. HAHAHAH... " Hyosi tak bisa menghentika tawanya.

"Jangan tertawa" titah Jin.

Hyosi tetap tertawa, tapi dia berusaha menahan tawanya itu "Tadi itu hanya sunbae waktu smp ku Jin " jelas Hyosi menahan tawa yang akan keluar lagi.

Jin diam tak mau menggubris

Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di pikiran Hyosi.

Di kelitiknya pinggang Jin. Sampai Jin tertawa saat Hyosi mengkelitiknya.

"Hyo.. hahaha.. sudah.. gelii" Jin kewalahan menahan tangan Hyosi yang bergerak lincah mengkelitik pinggangnya.

"Hayoo ngaku. Cemburu kan ?"Hyosi semakin mengkelitik Jin.

"Hahaha.. Hyosi.. geli... hahaha" keluh Jin sambil tertawa.

"Sudah.. Hyosi.. hahahah" Jin tak tahan menahan geli saat pinggangnya di kelitik.

**BRUK !**

Tubuh Jin dan Hyosi jatuh dari sofa ke bawah. Saat Jin berusaha menahan tangan Hyosi, tetapi Hyosi berontak sampai Jin menangkup tubuhnya tapi Hyosi mengulingkan badannya. Hingga mereka jatuh bersamaan ke bawah.

Hyosi menghentikan gerakannya melihat dia sudah berada di atas Jin. Jin yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya dan punggungnya. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Buktinya hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Juga, deru nafas mereka menerpa satu sama lain.

Hyosi tersentak saat Jin semakin merengkuh tubuhnya semakin erat. Sebuah lengkungan senyuman terukir di bibir Jin.

"Aku cemburu"

**DEG **

Hati Hyosi terkejut mendengar kata barusan yang keluar dari mulut Jin. Darahnya berdesir seketika. "_Aku bisa gila_" batin Hyosi.

**CUP**

Jin mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Hyosi. Selanjutnya di gerakan nya bibirnya melumat bibir plum Hyosi. Di kulumnya bibir Hyosi dengan lembut membuat Hyosi ingin membalas ciuman lembut dari Jin. Hyosi semakin terbuai dibuat ciuman lembut dan tidak menuntut dari Jin. Tangan kanan Jin menekan tengkuk Hyosi agar memperdalam ciumannya. Hyosi juga tak mau kalah di tempatkannya tangan – tangan mungilnya ke pipi Jin berniat memperdalam ciuman.

Jin perlahan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hyosi, Hyosi dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah basah Jin bergerak didalam mulutnya.

Decapan demi decapan keluar dari mulut mereka. Menghisap, mengulum berulang kali mereka lakukan.

Tubuh Hyosi tiba – tiba menegang saat Jin tengah menusuri pahanya. Hyosi tak mau kalah juga. Kini tangan Hyosi tergerak dari pipinya masuk ke dalam kaus Jin meraba abs – abs kecil Jin.

Seseorang tengah menganga melihat kejadian di hadapannya. Ryu Hyoyoung menatap kejadian di hadapannya ini dengan raut muka tak percaya. Di kerjab – kerjabkan nya matanya. Berusaha ini tidak nyata dilihatnya, tapi itu sia – sia. Hyoyoung menarik nafasnya kemudian.

"HWAYOUNG... LIHATLAH ADIKMU INI" teriakan nyaring Hyoyoung menggema di rumah ini.

Hwayoung yang baru masuk kerumah tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan nyaring saudara kembaranya. Apalagi Jin dan Hyosi yang sedang ...

**TBC**

**Hehehe hai hehehe. Gimana ceritanya hehehe ? tidak memuaskan kah ? atau apa kah ? membosankan kah ? atau apa kah ? makin gajeh kah ? atau apa kah ? ( abaikan gais ) **

**Don't forget for Reading,Like,Comment..**

**KAMSIA~~~~~~~ XD XD **

**( mau kenal sama pandakim polow ajah tuiter pandakim sjanekim ) XD XD**


	4. Chapter 4

FOOLISH LOVE

**Cast:**

**Kim Seok Jin – Jin BTS**

**Ryu Hyosi – OC **

**Ryu Hwayoung (Ex T-ara)**

**Ryu Hyoyoung ( 5 Dolls )**

**Yu Barom – Rome C-Clown**

**Other Cast **

**Author : pandakim**

**Rating: Mature **

**Genre : Romance, Life, Sad, NC**

**Lenght : Chapter **

**Disclaimer: WOY (nada preman )Disini terdapat NC. Setelah pandakim survey banyak dari reader yang mengatakan terserah. Jadi terserah pandakim mau soft atau hard HAHAHAHA . Sebenarnya pandakim juga gak tau ini hard atau soft hehehe. Kalau tidak suka NC nya atau Ilfil liat NC nya. SKIP AJA. INGAT Typo everywhere. BEWARE. Happy Reading.**

**Author Pov**

Di sini mereka berempat. Di sebuah meja makan. Hyosi, Jin, Hwayoung,Hyoyoung duduk saling tatap – tatapan satu sama lain.

Hyosi memakan makan malamnya tanpa bersuara begitu juga Jin.

Sedangkan kakak kembarnya menatap adik nya dan juga Jin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Terlebih lagi Hyoyoung. Sedari dari memasang muka aneh.

"Eheeeemm"

Hwayoung sengaja berdehem memecah keheningan.

"Jin.. ngomong – ngomong bagaimana kabarmu ?" mau tak mau Hwayoung bertanya. Rasanya sangat aneh di landa keheningan seperti ini.

"Huh " Jin menoleh ke arah Hwayoung. "Baik" jawab Jin sembari tersenyum.

"Siapa yang memulai ciu.."

"YOUNG"

"EONNI"

Hyoyoung sampai kaget akibat jeritan saudara kembarnya dan adiknya sendiri.

"Kan aku hanya bertanya" sunggut Hyoyoung.

Sedangkan Jin melihatnya hanya mengulum senyumnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur disini saja, sudah sangat malam untuk pulang"

**UHUUKK !**

Hyosi dan Hyoyoung sama- sama terbatuk. Kemudian saling bertatapan. Lalu menatap cepat Hwayoung.

"Eonni"

"Hwa"

"Kalian kenapa sih ?"

"Tapi hwa..."

"Young... biar kan saja lah. Toh mereka... kau tau kan ? "

"Dan siapkan keperluan untuk tidur Jin malam ini. Aku tidak mau adik ipar ku tidak nyenyak tidurnya" Hwayoung menatap Hyosi dengan kerlingan yang dapat dilihat Hyoyoung yang menatap saudara kembarnya ini dengan tak percaya.

Jin dan Hyosi berdiri saling tatap – tatapan satu sama lain dengan kikuk di kamar gadis ini.

-oo-

"Jin akan tidur di bawah" akhirnya Jin membuka suara dan tangan nya bergerak mengambil bantal.

"Jangan"

Gerakan Jin terhentinya saat Hyosi dengan cepat menghentikan tangan Jin yang mengambil bantal.

"Di bawah dingin, tidur di atas saja"

"Tapi..."

"Bukan kah kita pernah tidur satu ranjang ?"

Jin mengkedip – kedipkan matanya. "Tapi..."

"Sudahlah aku sudah mengantuk"

Gadis ini menarik cepat tangan Jin agar ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Kini mereka sama – sama sudah terlentang di kasur yang mana satu sama lain saling menatap langit – langit kamar.

Hyosi melirik Jin sekilas "Selamat malam".

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Hyosi membalikan badannya membelakangi Jin yang masih terlentang menatap langit – langit kamarnya.

Kasur bergerak. Hyosi tau kasur ini bergerak bukan karena Jin membalikkan badannya seperti dia. Tapi lelaki itu bergerak mendekat dirinya ke dia.

Tangan Jin melingkar memeluk Hyosi dari belakang.

"Selamat malam juga"

Gadis ini menyunggingkan senyumnya mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut Jin. Kemudian gadis ini membalikan badannya menghadap Jin. Dia tatap Jin yang sedang menatapnya.

"Tau night kiss ?"

"Huh" Jin menatap Hyosi binggung.

Smirk tersungging di bibir Hyosi. Gadis ini semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Jin. Tangannya bergerak menangkup wajah Jin.

Di tempelkannya bibirnya ke bibir tebal Jin.

Di kecup – kecupnya bibir Jin membuat Jin semakin binggung.

"Apa yang Hyosi lakukan ?"

Tidak menjawab, Hyosi terus memberi kecupan – kecupan singkat di bibir Jin. Setelah puas memberi kecupan – kecupan singkat kemudian di kulumnya bibir bawah Jin dengan lembut. Membuat si tubuh empunya menegang seketika. Sekilas senyuman terlayangkan dari bibir Hyosi di sela kegiatannya mengulum bibir Jin. Sudah puas dengan bibir bawahnya Hyosi beralih ke bibir atas Jin. Hyosi sedikit bersyukur Jin tidak ikut membalas. Dia yakin dia bakalan yang minta berhenti. Memang ini mau gadis ini menikmati bibir Jin dengan sepuasnya. Tak puas hanya dengan bibir atas dan bawah Jin, Hyosi menjulurkan lidahnya memasuki bibir Jin yang sedikit terbuka. Di absennya deretan gigi Jin. Lidahnya bermain bebas di rongga mulut Jin. Setelah itu digerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan mengekploitasi bibir Jin. Sedangkan Jin, diam menikmati perlakuan bibir Hyosi ke bibirnya. Sampai Hyosi mengigit gemas bibirnya dia hanya menahan ringgisannya dan membiarkan Hyosi mengulum dan menghisap kembali bibirnya dengan sepuasnya.

MWAAHHH

Hyosi melepaskan tautan bibirnya di bibir Jin.

Jin menatapnya dengan dingin tidak seperti tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" desisnya tajam.

Hyosi sampai kaget mendengar desisan tajamnya. Hyosi menatap pandangan mata Jin yang tajam. Sedikit takut dia menatap pandangan mata Jin.

"Night kiss" walaupun sedikit takut Hyosi tetap menjawab dengan nada biasanya.

"Tck" lelaki ini berdecak mendengarnya.

Hyosi membelakan matanya "_Tidak mungkin... jangan bilang dia di..." _belum saja batin dan fikirannya selesai berseteru. Lelaki ini menarik Hyosi yang tadi sedikit menjauh dari dirinya.

"Boleh aku membalikannya ke dirimu"

Jemari panjang Jin menusuri surai rambut Hyosi dengan lembut. Hyosi meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Sedetik kemudian bibir Jin mendarat dengan lembut di bibir Hyosi. Mengecupi berulang – ulang seperti yang dilakukan gadis ini kepadanya.

Setelah puas mengecupi bibir plum Hyosi, Jin menghentikan kegiatannya lalu tersenyum ke arah Hyosi.

"Selamat malam"

Hyosi terperangah, dalam fikirannya Jin akan berbuat lebih dari ini. Tapi kali ini dia salah.

"Jin.. apa kau di berada di titik yang belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya ?" Hyosi menatap lamat Jin.

"Entahlah.. aku rasa aku berbeda. Aku sendiri juga tidak tau apa ini. Tapi aku senang seperti ini" akunya.

"Aku ingin kau seperti ini" Hyosi berucap lirih.

"Aku ingin kau selalu seperti ini"

Jin diam tak menjawab. Di tatapnya Hyosi yang menatapnya.

"Apa perasaanku saja, aku merasakan seperti saat bersama mu ?"

"Begitukah ?"

"Hum"

"Kalau begitu aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu"

Hyosi dan juga Jin saling melemparkan senyum mereka. Kemudian Jin merengkuh kembali Hyosi ke pelukannya. Di belai – belainya rambut coklat Hyosi dengan lembut.

"Jin.."

"Ya.."

"Bisa bernyanyi untuku ?"

"Bernyanyi ?"

"Hum "

"Baiklah "

_***River Flows In You***_

_**Neoreul wihan gili hana ittdamyeon,**_

_( __Ada jalan di dalam hati __mu yang__ dibuat hanya untuk __mu)__  
__**geugeon jigeum baro neo ane isseo,**__  
__( __Jangan takut mengambil langkah pertama __mu__ dan kemudian mengambil __langkah ke__dua__)__  
_

Hyosi memejamkan matanya menikmati suara lembut Jin. Di peluknya lelaki ini dengan erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

_**G**__**eureohkedo gyeondyeonaelsu ittdamyeon,**_

_(__Nyeri akan datang tapi __aku__ yakin __kau__ dapat bertahan__)_

_**G**__**eugose neoeui modeun geol mat gyeo bwa,**__  
__(Lebih jauh menyusuri jalan bahwa baru saja mempercayai itu sedikit lebih banyak)_

Hyosi menyelami kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut Jin. Menyesapi makna kata yang membuatnya ingin mengalirkan air matanya.

_**Holding you, holding you, it's in you  
River flows in you  
cheoncheonhi deo, cheoncheonhi nae , mamsoge gangeun heuleugo,**_

_(Memperlambatnya, memperlambatnya Sungai yang mengalir dalam diriku juga)_

Dan benar. Air mata Hyosi kini bebas jatuh melewati mata almondnya dan mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

_**Holding you, holding you, it's in you. **_

_**River flows in you  
Gidarim geu gidarim ggeuteneun naega isseulgga,**_

_(Menunggu sekarang, menunggu sekarang. Hanya menjadi kuat. Kau dapat melaluinya )_

Tidak ! Hyosi tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Di biarkannya air mata nya bebas mengalir. Dada nya terasa sesak. Sangat sesak. Hanya karena cinta dia seperti ini. Sakit. Itulah yang dia rasakan. Gadis ini. Hyosi semakin memeluk Jin menumpahkan kesedihannya disela alunan lagu yang di senandungkan lelaki ini.

_**Neol hyanghan nae mameul deo shimgo shipeo,**_

_(Jika kau membiarkan ku, aku akan memberikan hati ku kepada mu)__  
__**Eonjena naega neol neuggilsu ittge,**_

_(Sehingga saya bisa merasakan apa lagi yang bisa saya lakukan)_

Dalam hati gadis ini. Dia benar – benar bertekad membuat Jin menjadi miliknya bagaimana pun.

**Geureohkedo**** gyeondyeonaelsu ittdamyeon,**

_( Bisa tunggu sedikit lebih lama )_

_**G**__**eugose neoeui modeun geol mat gyeo bwa,**_

_(Dalam hati mu kau percaya itu)__  
_

"Tunggu aku. Tunggu" batin Hyosi dengan tekad kuatnya.

_**Holding you, holding you, it's in you**_

_**River flows in you**_

_**Cheoncheonhi deo cheoncheonhi nae mamsoge gangeun heuleugo,**_

_**Holding you, holding you, it's in you**_

_**River flows in you**_

_**Gidarim geu gidarim ggeuteneun naega isseulgga**_

Tapi lelaki ini. Jin. Jin menahan air mata nya. Sekuat tenaganya dia menahan air matanya. Lelaki ini dapat merasakan air mata gadis ini membasahi dadanya. Mengeluarkan kesedihan yang selama ini terpencar di matanya. Lelaki ini semakin memeluk gadis ini erat – erat.

Jin mengakhiri lantunan lagu nya dengan senyuman miris. Rasanya ia ingin ikut menangis bersama gadis ini bersama Hyosi.

-oo-

Hyosi rasanya ingin mengutuk habis – habisan relator kelasnya yang seenaknya memasukan namanya ke acara studi tour ke Japan tanpa memberi tahu dia dulu.

Hyosi menatap kesal hotel yang akan di tempati dia bersama teman – teman kampusnya.

"Hyosi kau sekamar dengan Song Ah Mi ya.." sebuah suara yang membuat kekesalan Hyosi semakin memucak.

Dibalikkan badannya menatap seseorang tersebut.

"DIAM ! AKU SUDAH TAU ! AH MI SUDAH MEMBERI TAHU KU!" pekik Hyosi benar – benar kesal membuat relatornya ini sedikit memundurkan langkahnya.

"Ya.. kenapa kau menjerit kepadaku ? Aku ini relator mu" pekik relator kelas Hyosi yang bernama Son Donghwa ini.

"Jadi kalau kau relator ku, aku tidak boleh menjerit begitu hah ? Seharus wajar kalau aku marah. Kau seenaknya saja memasukan namaku ke daftar studi tour ini" Hyosi menatap marah Donghwa yang sedang menatapnya ngeri.

"Tck.. kau begitu saja marah, aku kan tidak tau. Lagi pula ini rekomendasi . Ya aku sebagai relator kelas bisa apa ?"

"Cih.. menyebalkan" Hyosi mendesis kesal.

"Hah.. dan ini berkas untukmu, jangan lupa diisi sehabis makan siang kumpulkan kepadaku" titah Donghwa.

Hyosi menarik kasar lembaran kertas dari tangan Donghwa dan langsung meninggalkan relatornya itu yang terpaku melihatnya. Menatap Hyosi yang berubah dari pendiam diruangan kini menjerit hebat di hadapannya. Son Donghwa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Wanita memang susah di mengerti"

Dia berbicara sendiri ke dirinya.

-oo-

Hyosi dan teman – temannya kini duduk di aula di hotel yang di tempati mereka. Hyosi sedari tadi menatap ponselnya yang mana layar ponselnya telah dihiasi foto dia dengan Jin. Diusapnya ponselnya dengan lemah. "Baru sehari aku tapi sudah begitu merindukkan mu" desis Hyosi lirih.

Lamunan Hyosi tentang Jin terbuyar saat teman – teman wanitanya berbisik satu sama lain membuat keributan kecil di sekitarnya.

"Hyosi lihat tutornya tampan sekali" Song Ah Mi teman sekamar Hyosi menyengol lengan Hyosi membuat si empunya menoleh kedepan.

"Lihat tampan sekali dia" desis Ahmi senang.

Awalnya Hyosi biasa saja melihat tutor di depannya ini tapi kemudian retinanya membesar kaget saat tutornya melihat kearahnya lalu tersenyum

"Barom sunbae" desis Hyois.

"Huh.. kau mengenalnya ?" Ahmi menatap Hyosi heran.

"hu,, " Hyosi menoleh ke Ahmi. "Dia seniorku saat di smp"

"Benarkah ?" tanya Ahmi kaget.

Hyosi menanggukan kepalanya lalu menoleh kedepan menatap tutornya ini.

"Hai Hyo.. " sapa Barom yang seketika itu juga jeritan – jeritan mengggema di aula ini.

-oo-

Hyosi memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatap teman – temannya yang bermain di pantai Shirahama, yang terletak di Shirahama cho Jepang. Ya, sehabis pemberian materi mereka dibawa ke pantai untuk refresing.

"Boo…"

"AAAHHH" jerit Hyosi kaget, Hyosi menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yang mengejutkannya.

"Barom Sunbae.." sahut Hyosi yang masih kaget.

"Hahaha.. kau begitu terkejut ya ?" Barom terkekeh melihat raut muka terkejut Hyosi.

"Jantungku hampir saja lepas" canda Hyosi.

"Hahaha,, maaf,, maaf " ujar Barom meminta maaf.

Kemudian Barom memberikan minuman kaleng ke Hyosi yang disambut cepat oleh Hyosi.

"Kenapa tidak ikut bermain bersama mereka ?"

Hyosi yang meneguk minumnya menoleh ke Barom.

"Ah.. tidak.. punggungku masih capek akibat duduk tadi"

"Kau tidak suka aku menjelaskan materi ?" Barom menatap Hyosi kesal.

"Hahaha " tiba – tiba saja Hyosi tertawa melihat muka kesal sunbaenya ini.

"Aniya.. aku hanya bercanda, lagi malas saja bermain air " jelas Hyosi tersenyum

"Begitu kah ?" tanya Barom.

"Sunbae tidak ingin menikmati pantai ?"

PLETAK ‼

Dengan cepat tangan Barom mentakbam kepala Hyosi

"Ya.. kenapa memukul ku ?" pekik Hyosi kesal.

"Kau ini jangan panggil aku sunbae HYO" Barom sengaja menekan nama Hyosi.

"Tapi tidak perlu seperti ini" ringgis Hyosi sembari mengelus- ngelus kepalanya.

"Aku akan terus seperti ini kalau kau memanggil ku sunbae" Barom memicingkan matanya menatap Hyosi.

"Jadi aku harus panggil apa ? Barom begitu ?"

PLETAK

"Aaaaaa sakit" Hyosi kembali meringgis.

"Tidak sopan, panggi " Barom sengaja mengeja oppa di hadapan Hyosi membuat Hyosi mencibir.

"Tidak mau"

"Ia Oppa, ia ia ampun.. " Hyosi melindungi kepalanya saat Barom ingin mentakbamnya lagi. Kemudian terdengar gelak tawa yang keras dari Barom.

"Hahaha muka mu sangat lucu Hyo hahahahahaha"

"Yaa… kenapa mentertawakanku ?"

"Hahahahahaha"

"Berhenti mentertawakanku" pekik Hyosi gemas, melihat Barom tak bisa diam Hyosi memberi cubitan panas di pinggangnya.

"AW… sakit Hyo..sakit… " ringgis Barom.

"Makanya diam" Hyosi mendelik marah menatap Barom.

"Baiklah baiklah aku tidak tertawa lagi" akhirnya Barom menghentikan tawa dengan terpaksa walaupun sebenarnya dia masih ingin tertawa lagi.

Barom melihat – lihat sekeliling pantai ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan – jalan, cuaca hari ini sangat cerah" Barom tersenyum menawarkan ke Hyosi.

Gadis ini tampak berfikir, selanjutnya menganggukan kepalanya.

-oo-

Sudah sekitar 30 menitan mereka berjalan – jalan di sekitar pantai Shirahama, banyak hal yang mereka lakuin dari melihat pernak – pernik di pantai ini sampai mencicipi makanan di pinggir pantai. Sampai akhirnya mereka duduk di pelataran jalan yang menghadap kepantai, sekedar menikmati udara pantai dan keindahan pantai Shirahama.

"Hyo.. "

"Ya sunbae, eh oppa" Hyosi menyelah cepat kata – katanya.

"Hahaha, kau belum terbiasa ya memanggil ku oppa ?" tanya Barom lembut. Dan Hyosi mengangguk pelan.

Barom mengigit bibirnya sendiri, di liriknya Hyosi yang disampingnya duduk sambil menikmati udara pantai yang menyapa lembut wajahnya. Sebuah ulasan senyuman terukir di bibir Barom melihat Hyosi memejamkan matanya menikmati angin pantai.

Barom terkaget karena tiba – tiba saja Hyosi membuka matanya dan menatap Barom.

"Kenapa oppa melihatku terus ?"

"Hahaha aniya… hanya saja aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku disukai gadis pendiam,angkuh,sombong, cuek sepertimu" Barom pun tersenyum melihat gadis ini.

"Cih… oppa percaya diri sekali" Hyosi menjawab angkuh.

"Bukti nya saat kelulusan aku melihatmu menangis sambil memanggil namaku" kini Barom tersenyum mengejek ke Hyosi.

Wajah Hyosi mendadak kaget mendengarnya "Oppa melihatnya ? Oppa mendengarnya ?" pekik Hyosi heboh.

"Hahahah" setelah tertawa kecil Barom menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku senang, orang yang aku sukai menangisiku"

"Oppa.." Hyosi melongo menatap Barom * **ORANG YANG AKU SUKAI ***

"Maaf dulu aku tidak menyatakan cintaku padamu. Aku terlalu pengecut"

"Oppa.." lirih Hyosi.

Kalau saja dia di status tidak memiliki siapa ataupun tidak ada ikatan dengan orang lain. Mungkin hati Hyosi membucah bahagia, tapi tidak kali ini.. Hyosi sedikit miris mendengarnya. Dia sebenarnya senang tapi di balik kesenangan nya itu dia menolak, karena hatinya yang terdalam sudah di masuki oleh satu namanya yang membuatnya hampir gila. Nama nya membuatnya sedikit banyak nya merubah dia, nama yang membuatnya ingin menyatakan ke dunia bahwa dia milikku, dan aku miliknya. Nama yang membuatnya menangisi hidupnya. Nama yang membuatnya menjungkir balikkan dunia. Kim Seokjin. Nama yang kini menempati posisi hati paling dalam dari seorang gadis bernama Ryu Hyosi. Gadis angkuh, sombong, pendiam, cuek dan tidak mau sekelilingnya.

"Hyo.."

Panggilan Barom menyadarkan lamunan fantasi Hyosi.

"Tck.. kau melamun ?"

"Hm.." Hyosi mengkerjab – kerjabkan matanya.

"Sudah lupakan saja, kan itu cinta waktu dulu. Lagi pula kau sudah punya kekasih kan ?"

"Kekasih ?" desis Hyosi. Baru saja dia memikirkan Jin. Kini Barom bertanya tentang kekasih.

"Coba ceritakan tentang kekasihmu ?"

Hyosi diam. Hyosi berfikir. Apa yang harus dia ceritakan tentang Jin ke Barom. Jin hanya lelaki biasa yang terbelakangan mental yang sekarang menjalani terapi psikis, Jin adalah lelaki yang sangat baik hati, juga polos. Tapi polosnya itu terkikis saat dia berada di titik normalnya. Jin adalah lelaki yang membuat hidupnya belakangan ini berwarna. Jin lelaki adalah lelaki yang dia cintai.

"Hyo…"

Hyosi tersenyum sekilas "Aku tidak bisa menceritakan banyak tentang dirinya. Dia.. "

Hyosi menerawang kedepan melihat deburan ombak yang menerpa karang di ujung sana.

"Dia baik, tidak dia sangat baik. Dia yang membuatku sedikit merasakan senyuman di dunia ini. Dia yang rela mengorbankan nyawa demi hal kesukaanku. Dia yang terlalu ke kanak – kanakan tetapi bisa sedewasa tanpa yang di perkirakan. Dia lelaki polos dengan tutur bahasa yang lembut. Dia.. " Hyosi mengeluarkan nafas kasarnya.

"Kau begitu mencintainya ?"

Hyosi tetap menatap kedepan dan mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

Barom yang disamping Hyosi ikutan tersenyum tetapi senyuman miris, dalam hati nya dia berniat menyatakan cintanya yang tertunda sejak lama ke gadis bermarga Ryu ini.

"Oppa.. " panggil Hyosi tiba – tiba.

"Bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu ?" Hyosi menoleh ke Barom dan menatap lelaki ini dengan tatapan memohon.

"Sesuatu ? Hm… boleh"

"Menari di depanku. Mau ya… " rengek Hyosi.

"Kenapa harus itu ?" Barom menatap Hyosi heran.

Hyosi menghelah nafasnya lesuh. "Dulu saat pertandingan di sekolah aku tidak dapat melihatmu bertanding" keluh Hyosi.

Mendengar keluhan Hyosi Barom kembali tersenyum, dia pun berdiri tepat di depan Hyosi. Di keluarkannya ponselnya dan menghidupkan sebuah lagu hiphop.

Barom pun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan lagu tersebut.

"WAH… OPPA HEBAT" teriak Hyosi takjub, Hyosi pun bertepuk tangan memberikan apresiasi ke Barom.

Barom yang nafasnya masih tersenggal – senggal menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat Hyosi bertepuk tangan dengan semangat.

Tiba – tiba tawa Hyosi memudar saat ponselnya bergetar, dilihatnya panggilan di ponselnya. kini raut muka Hyosi benar – benar berubah.

"Oppa sebentar ya" pamit Hyosi dan berjalan menjauhi Barom.

-oo-

"Kan sudah kubilang 3 bulan. Ini belum 3 bulan"

"_Aku tidak bisa menunggu. Kau harus meninggalkan Jin sekarang juga_"

"Tidak ! aku tidak mau" pekik Hyosi.

"_Kau harus mau !_"

"Ya Appa.. " suara tinggi Hyosi kini berubah bergetar. Air matanya dengan cepat mengalir ke pipinya.

"_Kau memang anak pembantah_"

"Kenapa kalau aku membantah ? Aku tidak akan membantah kalau Appa tidak membuatku seperti ini. Aku punya pilihan. Tidak bisakah aku memilih pilihanku ?" Hyosi mengapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"_Pilihan apa ? Pilihan memiliki lelaki itu hah_."

"Tapi aku mencintainya Appa.. aku mohon beri waktu untuknya" Hyosi memelas pilu.

"_Tidak kau harus menurutiku_"

"Appa…" nada suaranya semakin menyedihkan.

**KLIK**

Ayahnya memustuskan telfonnya secara sepihak.

Hyosi menjatuhkan dirinya ke jalanan, tubuhnya tak sanggup menahan bebannya sendiri. Rasanya tulang nya benar benar rontok saat ayahnya sendiri mengatakan. Harus meninggalkan Jin sekarang juga. Kata – katanya yang membuat sarafnya mati seketika.

Gadisnya ini menangkup wajahnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Menangisi kehidupan cinta yang baru saja dia capai.

Barom melihat Hyosi jatuh di jalanan segera berlari ke arah Hyosi. Barom tertegun melihat Hyosi menangis di tangkupan tangannya. Ragu – ragu Barom mendekat diri ke Hyosi.

"Hyo.." panggil Barom sedikit ragu.

Hyosi mendongakan kepalanya dengan cepat Hyosi memeluk Barom. Kali ini dia butuh sandaran untuk menangis.

"Oppa.." isak Hyosi.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Barom dengan nada khwatir.

Hyosi bukannya menjawab malah menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Barom dan membantu mengangkat Hyosi untuk bangkit.

-oo-

Hyosi duduk di balkon hotelnya menerawang langit gelap dari balkon. Matanya masih sebab dan bengkak. Padahal kejadian itu sudah berlalu 5 jam.

Barom yang melihat Hyosi murung saat dia memberi materi, mempercepat waktu tutornya. Barom juga ikutan sedih melihat Hyosi yang murung saja menundukan kepalanya menatap ponselnya. Dan saat Barom mengajak Hyosi untuk keluar Barom tidak sengaja melihat wallpaper ponsel Hyosi. Dimana gadis itu bersama dengan lelaki. Yang mana Barom tidak tau nama lelaki itu tapi Barom yakin itu adalah kekasihnya. Sedikit miris Barom melihatnya.

Lamunan Hyosi terhenti saat sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya.

Hyosi melihat pesan singkat tersebut dengan senyuman miring.

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu_ ?"

"Aku baik – baik saja oppa"

Hyosi pun membalas pesan singkat tersebut.

Kemudian dilanjutkannya kembali lamunannya. Dia benar – benar merindukan sosok yang selama ini mengisi relung hatinya.

Dengan bertumpu kedua tangannya Hyosi menundukan kepalanya. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Dada nya terasa sangat sesak. "Aku merindukanmu" desis Hyosi lirih.

Hyosi melepaskan nafas leganya saat dia sudah berada di bandara Gimpo. Hyosi sedikit beralasan kalau keluarganya ada acara jadi dia 4 hari pulang lebih cepat ketimbang teman – teman kampusnya.

-oo-

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Hyosi melihat kedua kakak kembarnya berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Cepat sekali pulangnya ?" tanya Hwayoung binggung.

"Hmmm… aku sengaja pulang lebih cepat hehehe" tawa Hyosi.

"Kau tidak membawa oleh – oleh apa pun ?" Hyoyoung celingak – celinguk melihat barang bawaan Hyosi, tidak ada bedanya dengan dia pergi 3 hari sebelumnya.

"Eonni macam tidak pernah ke Jepang saja. Buat apa membawa oleh – oleh. Eonni lebih sering pergi ke negeri sakura tersebut ketimbang aku" sunggut Hyosi.

"Yasudah ayo pulang, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan" titah Hwayoung.

-oo-

Selama perjalanan Hyosi diam saja membuat kedua kakaknya binggung dan heran. Hyoyoung yang sedang menyetir memberi kode ke saudara kembarnya untuk menanyakan ada apa dengan adiknya.

Kedua kakaknya semakin kaget saat Hyosi terisak. Hyoyoung maupun Hwayoung saling tatap – tatapan satu sama lain.

Hwayoung pun memberi kode menyuruh membiarkan adiknya begitu. Hyoyoung pun mengangguk dan fokus kembali menyetir.

Hwayoung dan Hyoyoung menatap pintu kamar Hyosi dengan heran. Setelah pulang Hyosi masuk ke kamar dan tidak membuka pintu kamarnya sampai sekarang. Dan Hyosi pun melewatkan makan malamnya.

-oo-

"Kau masuk duluan " suruh Hyoyoung.

"Kenapa harus aku ? Kau duluan lahir ketimbang aku jadi kau duluan" Hwayoung pun protes.

"Omonah" gadis kembar ini sama – sama terkejut saat Hyosi membuka pintu kamarnya. Penampilannya sangatlah buruk. Rambut kusut, mata bengkak, hidung merah, muka lesu.

"Masih ada makanan ?" tanya Hyosi dingin.

Kedua kakaknya ini mengangguk cepat ke Hyosi. Tanpa babibu Hyosi pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

"Ada apa dengan dia ?" bisik Hyoyoung.

"Mana aku tau, tapi sepertinya tentang Jin" tebak Hwayoung.

"Kasihan Hyo" Hyoyoung berkata lirih menatap punggung adiknya kini yang sudah di dapur.

Hwayoung menatap kasihan adiknya ini.

Hwayoung tersentak saat Hyoyoung menyikutnya. "Cepat katakan" bisik Hyoyoung.

-oo-

Hyosi menatap dingin kakaknya ini yang saling guit menguit.

"Ada apa ?" Hyosi membuka suaranya.

"Eh… hehehe… begini Hyo.. Kau boleh tinggal di apartment kami bersama Jin"

Retina Hyosi membesar. "Tinggal berduaan bersama Jin ?" tanya Hyosi tak percaya.

"Hhmm… kami rasa kau lebih baik tinggal bersama Jin"

"Tapi…"

"Sudah tenang saja, kami akan mengurus semuanya" senyum hangat terpancar di bibir Hwayoung membuat Hyosi juga ikutan tersenyum.

"Gomawo eonni" Hyosi tersenyum berterima kasih ke kedua kakak nya ini.

"Sama – sama Hyo" balas Hyoyoung.

-oo-

Hyosi melangkahkan kakinya semangat ke ruangan Jin. Wajah berseri saat melihat pintu kamar Jin semakin dekat. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Jin, Hyosi sedikit menghelah nafasnya. Di bukanya pelan – pelan pintu kamar Jin berniat ingin mengejutkan Jin tapi niat tersebut pupus saat Hyosi melihat Jin sedang tertidur pulas.

Dengan langkah pelan Hyosi melangkah masuk ke ruangan kamar Jin. Sesampainya Hyosi menatap Jin yang tertidur layaknya anak kecil. Muka nya benar – benar lucu. Jemari – jemari Hyosi tergerak membelai pipi mulus Jin. Kemudian beralih ke bulu – bulu mata lentik Jin, lalu turun ke hidung mancung Jin dan semakin turun ke bibir tebal Jin. Bibir yang membuatnya candu. Diusapnya bibir Jin dengan ibu jarinya. Merasa gemas Hyosi mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jin. Awalnya hanya mengecup sekilas tapi sepertinya Hyosi tidak tahan menahan hasratnya melihat bibir Jin.

Di kulum nya lembut bibir Jin. Hyosi menghentikan kulumannya saat Jin menggeliat pelan. Kelopak mata Jin perlahan terbuka. Di kerjab – kerjabkannya matanya memfokuskan pandanganya.

"Hyosi.." panggil Jin dengan nada suara serak.

"Hmmm"

Antara sadar dan tidak Jin tersenyum. Perlahan Jin bangkit dari tidurnya. Di tatapnya Hyosi dengan lamat.

Hyosi membelas poni Jin saat dia mengucek – ngucek matanya.

"Hyosi kemana saja ?" sunggutnya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Merindukanku ?"

Seperti anak kecil Jin mengangguk tapi tetap mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bersiaplah, mulai hari ini kita akan tinggal bersama"

"Tinggal bersama ?" Jin menantap Hyosi binggung.

"Hmm bersama, kau dan aku satu rumah"

"Satu rumah ?"

Hyosi mendecak kesal "Sudah cepatlah bersiap, aku tunggu di luar" diacak – acaknya rambut Jin dengan gemas.

-oo-

"Jin makan malamnya sudah siap"

Hyosi berteriak dari arah dapur apartmentnya. Ya mereka berdua sudah di dalam apartment yang sama alias mereka sudah tinggal bersama.

Jin yang mendengar itu bergerak cepat dari arah ruang tv menuju ruang makan.

Hyosi tersenyum saat Jin sudah duduk dengan senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Hyosi pun mempersiapkan makan malam buat Jin.

"Makanlah"

Jin mengangguk semangat. Diambilnya sumpit dan mulai memakan makan malamnya.

Makan malam mereka lewati dengan canda tawa. Hyosi baru tau kalau Jin ternyata sangat lucu, dari canda yang keluar dari mulutnya, tawa nya, banyolan nya yang membuat Hyosi tertawa lepas.

-oo-

Setelah makan malam Hyosi dan Jin duduk berdua di depan televisi. Jin dan Hyosi tertawa terbahak – bahak menonton kartun larva. Sampai Jin jingkrak – jingkrak bangkit dari duduknya sangking lucunya. Begitu juga Hyosi yang berulang kali menepuk – nepuk dadanya karena terbatuk – batuk akibat tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Gelak tawa mereka menggelegar di seisi apartment ini.

Hyosi yang masih tertawa menoleh ke arah kamarnya yang mendengar dering ponselnya berbunyi.

Dengan masih tertawa Hyosi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar.

Tawanya berhenti seketika. Gadis ini mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa lagi"

Nada suara Hyosi sangatlah dingin.

Sekuat tenaga Hyosi menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh dari mata almondnya. Tangannya bergetar menggempal tangannya.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya"

Hyosi menggeram marah.

Di matikannya secara sepihak panggilan telfonnya.

Hyosi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Di gigitnya jarinya menahan tangisnya. Nafas tersenggal – senggal. Hyosi gadis ini menggeleng – gelengkan wajahnya.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Minggu depan ? Tidak. Tidak" desis Hyosi frustasi.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju ruang tv. Di tatapnya Jin yang tertawa dengan senang dari belakang. Kakinya melangkah pelan ke arah Jin. Kakinya terus melangkah, melangkah hingga akhirnya sampai tepat di hadapan Jin.

"Hyosi tidak nampak" protes Jin yang masih tertawa saat Hyosi menutup pandanganya ke arah tv.

Hyosi diam tak bergeming tak menggubris protesan Jin.

Di tatapnya Jin lamat.

"Jin" desisnya tertahan.

Jin menghentikan tawanya melihat air mata Hyosi mengalir di pipinya. Jin tertegun saat air mata Hyosi semakin deras. Tetapi gadis ini masih kukuh diam menatap Jin.

Melihat Hyosi menangis seperti itu. Membuat Jin memberanikan dirinya menarik Hyosi ke dekapannya. Di dudukan tubuh Hyosi di pangkuannya.

"Hyosi jangan menangis" tangan kanan Jin mengusap air mata yang meleleh di pipi mulus Hyosi. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menopang tubuh gadis ini di pangkuannya.

"Jin.." desis Hyosi bergetar.

"Ya.."

"A – aku, aku mencintaimu" lirih gadis ini.

Jin diam, lelaki ini hanya menatap Hyosi. Diusapkannya ibu jarinya ke bibir plum Hyosi.

"Sssstttt… aku juga mencintaimu" balas Jin.

Tangan Hyosi dengan cepat menggengam tangan kanan Jin.

"Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya" mohon Hyosi.

"Jadikan aku punya mu Jin" sekali lagi Hyosi memohon.

Dia tidak perduli dia dipandang apa oleh lelaki ini. Yang dia inginkan Jin menjadi miliknya.

Merasa tak ada jawaban. Hyosi dengan cepat meraup bibir Jin. Dikulumnya bibir lelaki ini dengan sedikit kasar. Hyosi tidak perduli lelaki ini membalasnya atau tidak. Hyosi menyalurkan rasa cintanya ke Jin melalui ciuman ini.

Hyosi terus mengulum, menghisap dan terkadang mengigit gemas bibir bawah Jin. Jin membiarkan Hyosi menciumnya dengan sepuasnya. Jin dapat merasakan rasa asin yang berasal dari air mata gadis ini. Tapi Jin tetap membiarkannya. Membiarkan gadis ini menangis menciumnya.

Hyosi melepaskan ciuamannya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ibu jari Jin malah terulur mengusap bibir Hyosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hum ?" tanya Jin ibu jarinya masih mengusap bibir Hyosi dengan lembut.

Hyosi diam dalam isakan tangisnya. Dengan gerakan lembut Jin menarik Hyosi untuk memeluknya. Dan gadis ini dengan cepat memeluk Jin. Dan lagi – lagi Hyosi menyalurkan rasa sedihnya di tangisnya. Tangis pilunya.

Tangan Jin dengan lembut membelas rambut coklat Hyosi. Dan mendekap gadis ini erat. Di kecupnya kening Hyosi dengan lembut.

"Aku lebih dari kata mencintaimu" lirih Jin.

Perlahan tapi pasti Jin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hyosi, di kecupnya bibir Hyosi lalu kemudian di kulumnya dengan lembut dan perlahan. Membuat Hyosi menghentikan tangisnya dan membalas ciuman dari Jin. Jin semakin merengkuh tubuh Hyosi dan menakan tengkuk Hyosi memperdalam ciuamannya. Tubuh Hyosi terjengat saat tangan Jin membelai pinggang ramping gadis ini. Jemari – jemari Jin dengan nakal memasuki kaos longgar Hyosi membuat gadis ini mencengkram lengan Jin.

Hyosi dan Jin saling melumat ,menghisap, mengulum satu sama lain. Saling membagi rasa cinta mereka. Kedua tangan Hyosi kini sudah berpindah ke rambut Jin. Jemari – jemari tangannya telah di penuhi helaian – helain rambut lelaki ini. Ciuman lelaki ini berpindah dari bibir gadis ini menuju dahunya kemudian mengulum cuping gadis ini dan menurun ke leher putih gadis ini. Membuat gadis ini sontak menggerang saat Jin mengigit sedikit kulit leher Hyosi.

"Ah…"

Jin terus mengecupi leher putih Hyosi tak lupa juga di hisapnya seperti ini menghisap gemas bibir plum Hyosi. Berbagai bercak kemerahan sudah ada beberapa di leher Hysoi.

"Jin..ssshhh"

Hyosi mendesah tertahan saat bibir Jin sudah ada di diatas dadanya. Jin mengangkat wajahnya sedikit menarik kaos yang dipakai Hyosi kebawah dan mendaratkan kembali bibirnya ke dada Hyosi.

Darah Hyosi berdesir cepat saat lidah basah Jin bergerak lihai menjilati dada atas Hyosi dan membuat Hyosi menjengit kegelian.

"Aaahhh…" Hyosi mengelah nafas beratnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Hyosi semakin meremas rambut Jin. Kecupan – kecupan singkat yang diberikannya Jin seakan membuat gadis ini melayang.

Jin menghentikan kegiatannya saat menggeram.

Hyosi membuka matanya saat Jin menghentikan aktivitasnya. Hyosi menatap Jin dengan tatapan kecewa. Tapi tidak dengan Jin, lelaki ini malah menatap gadis ini dengan sangat dingin.

Gadis ini tau lelaki dihadapannya ini dalam titik apa. Titik yang diharapkannya.

Hyosi meneguk ludahnya kasar saat tatapan Jin semakin tajam. Perlahan Jin mendekatkan wajahnya di singkapnya anak rambut Hyosi ke belakangan telinganya lalu wajahnya bergerak ketelingan Hyosi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga mengingkan mu juga"

Hyosi kembali menelan ludahnya kasar. Suara Jin benar – benar seksi bagi gadis ini.

Hyosi menoleh menatap Jin. Dilihatnya Jin sedang tersenyum miring melihatnya.

Entah siapa yang memulai. Kini mereka berdua sudah berciuman kembali. Ciuman yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ciuman panas dan terkesan terburu – buru.

Hyosi membenarkan posisinya yang hampir merosot.

Ciuman panas ini membuat kedua insan ini saling mengeluarkan desahannya di tengah – tengah ciuman panas mereka. Saling memagut, menghisap, melumat. Decepan – decapan mereka pun menghiasi ruangan tv yang sepi.

Hyosi tersentak saat Jin bangun dari duduknya. Dan juga ikut menarik Hyosi dari pangkuan untuk berdiri. Tak melepaskan kan pelukan dan ciuman mereka. Hyosi mendorong tubuh Jin berjalan mundur kearah kamar. Dengan langkah tergesa – gesa mereka melangkah. Padahal tubuh mereka saling menubruk dinding, sofa,meja, bahkan pintu kamar. Tapi tetap Hyosi dan Jin tidak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Hyosi mendorong Jin ke tempat tidur. Gadis ini langsung mengangkangi Jin dan menekan bibirnya memperdalam ciuman. Hyosi dapat merasakan tangan – tangan dingin Jin sudah mengrayangi punggung yang di balik kaos longgarnya. Tapi Hyosi membiarkan tangan Jin yang bergerak bebas di punggungnya.

Jin bangkit dari tidurnya sehingga posisi Hyosi menjadi duduk. Mereka sama – sama melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sekelak dan mereka satu sama lain saling membuka baju.

Degub jantung Hyosi berdetak kencang saat Hyosi melihat jelas dada bidang Jin. Begitu pula Jin, nafasnya yang tersenggal – senggal kini semakin tersenggal – senggal melihat dada putih Hyosi walaupun dada tersebut masih di tutupi bra berwarna baby peach.

Jin tersenyum lembut kearah Hyosi yang menatapnya. Dengan gerakan pelan Jin menarik dagu Hyosi. Dan kembali melumat bibir plum gadis ini yang sudah membengkak. Jin kembali melumat dan membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah gadis ini. Dan gadis ini Hyosi juga membalas ciuman lembut dari Jin. Mereka kembali saling melumat dengan lembut. Decapan – decapan dengan tempo lembut keluar dari mulut mereka.

Setelah puas dengan bibir Hyosi, bibir Jin bergerak perlahan ke leher putih Hyosi padahal sudah banyak tanda disana yang dia buat.

"Bibir muhh..ssshhh"

Hyosi mendesah saat bibir tebal Jin mengecupi kembali area lehernya. Jantung Hyosi kembali berdetak kencang saat lidah Jin sudah ada di belahan dadanya.

"Aaaahhh" Hyosi memejamkan matanya. Lidah basah Jin kini menjilati belahan dadanya yang masih tertutupi bra.

"Cukup" kata Hyosi. Ditariknya wajah Jin menjauh dari dadanya. Kini Hyosi tersenyum miring ke arah Jin. Di daratkannya bibirnya ke area leher Jin dan menghirup dalam dalam aroma lelaki ini. Seperti yang dilakukan kepada dirinya. Hyosi mengecupi berulang, menghisap kulit lelaki ini dan juga mengigit gemas.

Jakun Jin naik turun menahan desahan yang tercekat di tengorokannya. Dengan senyuman jahil Hyosi mengecupi bahkan menjilat dan menghisap kuat jakun lelaki ini.

"Aaaahhh"

Akhirnya desahan Jin keluar juga. Hyosi semakin tersenyum melihat wajah Jin sudah memerah. Desah nafas nya terdengar berat di telinga gadis ini.

Setelah itu bibir Hyosi menurun ke dada Jin. Di jilat – jilatnya dada Jin dan Hyosi gadis ini tidak bisa menahan hasratnya melihat puting Jin di kecup bergantian puting Jin. Tangan Hyosi yang menganggur juga ikutan bergerak membelai abs – abs kecil di perut lelaki ini merangsang lelaki ini lebih jauh.

"Eeeuuungghhh" Jin menahan desahannya dengan meremas paha Hyosi. Hyosi sedikit menoleh keatas melihat Jin mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Hyosi dapat merasakan di bawah dia berpangku ada sesuatu yang menonjol dan semakin mengeras. Hyosi terkekeh kecil melihat Jin sudah terangsang.

Dan dengan jahil lagi tangan Hyosi yang tadi membelai lembut perut Jin kini bergerak perlahan menuju selangkangan Jin. Tangan Hyosi membelai dari luar kepunyan Jin. Membuat Jin memekik menggerang.

Dengan cepat Jin menarik tangan Hyosi yang membelai juniornya. Di tatapnya gadis ini dengan dingin. Tapi Hyosi bukannya takut malah tersenyum dan kemudian mejilat bibir Jin.

"Ya…" pekik Jin tak terima. Tangannya langsung merabah punggung Hyosi dan mencari penggait bra gadis ini.

Cklek‼!

Jin tersenyum senang dan dengan cepat menggulingkan gadis ini hingga dia diatas dan Hyosi dibawah. Bra yang menutupi dada gadis ini di buangnya kesembarang arah. Jin meneguk ludahnya melihat dada putih sintal gadis ini.

Kini wajah Hyosi yang bersemu merah. Jin menatap dadanya dengan instens. Detakan jantung Hyosi sangat cepat saat wajah Jin semakin dekat ke dadanya.

Gadis ini berjengit saat bibir tebal Jin mengecup nipple dadanya.

"Euungg" lenguh Hyosi. Lidah Jin basah Jin mempermainkan nipple nya yang sudah mengeras. Hyosi meremas kuat sprai tempat tidurnya. Kini Jin tidak mempermainkan nipple nya dengan lidah basahnya, tangan lelaki ini sudah berada di dada kirinya membelai lembut dadanya. Sedangkan mulut lelaki ini mengisap dada kanannya. Hyosi semakin meremas sprei ini dua sensasi yang dia rasakan dalam satu waktu. Pinjatan lembut dari tangan lelaki ini dan hisapan didadanya yang tidak menuntut dari mulutnya.

Ingin rasanya Hyosi mengeluarkan desahannya yang sudah mencekat di tenggorokannya. Apa yangd lakukan Jin membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Akkkhh.. pelan.." pintah Hyosi, saat remasan tangan Jin yang tadi lembut kini menjadi kasar. Kemudian mulut Jin berpindah ke dada gadis ini satu lain. Dilakukan adil seperti sebelumnya.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh" Hyosi melenguh hebat saat deretan gigi Jin menyentuh kulit dadanya. Lelaki ini tidak lagi mengisap lembut melainkan mengigit – gigit gemas dada sintal Hyosi.

Setelah puas menikmati kedua dada Hyosi Jin mengangkat wajahnya. Lelaki ini dapat melihat wajah gadis dihadapannya sudah sangat memerah. Di dekatnya kembali wajahnya ke wajah gadis ini. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Di raupnya kembali bibir gadis ini dengan cepat. Dan mereka pun kembali berciuman panas. Kepala mereka bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri menghisap, mengulum secara tergesa – gesa.

Tangan Jin yang tadi di dada Hyosi kini bergerak menuju kebawah dengan gerakan pelan. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Jin membuat darahnya berdesir kencang. Jemari – jemari panjang Jin membelai lembut setiap inci tubuh gadis ini. Jemari dan tangannya mengitari pusar gadis ini, membuat Hyosi mengeliat kegelian.

Hyosi merasakan ribuan kupu – kupu terbang di perutnya. Lelaki ini benar – benar membuatnya ingin meledak.

Hyosi maupun Jin melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, mereka saling bertatapan. Mereka sama – sama tersenyum. Nafas mereka yang tersenggal – senggal menerpa satu sama lain.

Hyosi sontak mendesah kecil saat tangan Jin menyelip keselangkangannya. Meraba bagian privat gadis ini yang masih tertutupi hotpans nya. Saat Hyosi ingin memprotes Jin dengan cepat membungkam bibir gadis ini.

Tangan Jin semakin bergrilya di selangkangan Hyosi. Sedetik kemudian jari – jari Jin membuka kancing hotpans gadis ini dan menarik zipper hotpans. Setelah terbuka zippernya. Dengan cepat Jin menarik hotpans gadis ini.

Hyosi langsung menyilangkan kakinya yang sudah terlanjang bebas dari hotpansnya.

"Jangan menggodaku" Hyosi memprotes di sela ciuman mereka.

Jin tersenyum miring saat Hyosi memprotes. Bibirnya kemudian beralih ke leher gadis ini. Mungkin leher gadis ini menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Jin menghirup wangi gadis ini wangi vanilla yang menguar di tubuh gadis ini. Ditariknya perlahan celana dalam Hyosi menurun kebawah. Setelah melepaskan celana dalam gadis ini tangannya meraba kembali kali ini benar – benar ke bagian privat gadis ini. Jin dapat merasakan miss v Hyosi sudah lembab dan basah. Jari – jari menggelitik miss v Hyosi.

"Jin… jangan seperti itu" Hyosi memanjangkan lehernya menggambil nafasnya yang tersendat.

"Ssshhhhh"

"Jin sudah… hentikan"pinta Hyosi benar – benar tak tahan.

Bukannya mendengar pintahan Hyosi, Jin semakin menggelitik miss v Hyosi. Jari telunjuknya diselipkan diantara klitoris Hyosi.

Hyosi tidak memprotes apa yang dilakukan Jin terhadapnya. Bagaimana pun juga Jin adalah lelaki. Seperti lelaki lainnya. Lelaki yang mempunya nafsu. Jin juga seperti itu. Toh ini juga yang dia inginkan.

Hyosi gadis ini benar – benar tak tahan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan meledak di dirinya. Hyosi menahan nafasnya.

"Jin..aaahh…..aku tak..tahan" desah Hyosi tak tahan.

Lalu tubuh Hyosi bergetar saat sebuah gelombang mengalir di tubuhnya. Jari Jin kini sudah terlumuri oleh cairan bening Hyosi. Jin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hyosi dan tersenyum manis ke Hyosi.

Nafas Hyosi benar – benar tersenggal. Diliriknya kebawah. Tubuhnya sudah benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun kemudian diliriknya Jin yang masih memakai celana sportnya.

"Tidak adil" desis Hyosi marah.

Jin mengangkat tubuhnya dan menopang dengan kedua tangannya. Hyosi pun mengerak turun ke kebawah. Ditariknya celana sport Jin sekaligus celana dalam lelaki ini turun kebawah hingga melewati kaki jenjangnya. Setelah itu Hyosi bergerak naik keatas. Ditariknya Jin mendekat ketubuhnya. Dikecupnya lagi leher lelaki ini. Padahal sudah banyak tanda yang Hyosi buat di leher jenjang Jin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hyosi sangat menyukai leher lelaki ini. Tangannya pun bergerak teratur dari membelai leher lelaki ini turun kedadanya dan semakin bergerak kebawah sedikit menggelitik perutnya, tangan Hyosi sedikit bergetar saat memegang junior Jin. Hyosi terkejut kepunyaan Jin sudah mengerang dan menegang sempurna. Diarahnya junior Jin mendekat ke miss v nya.

Jin sontak menarik lehernya dari jangkauan bibir gadis ini.

"Aku saja"

Jin menatap Hyosi dengan tajam. Manik matanya menggelap. Sampai Hyosi meremang melihat tatapan tajam Jin.

Dirabanya paha Hyosi dengan lembut dibukanya paha Hyosi melebar. Hyosi dapat merasakan udara dingin menyapa miss v nya. Perlahan tapi pasti Jin memasukan juniornya ke miss v Hyosi. Hyosi memejamkan matanya erat menahan sakit.

"Tatap aku"

Nada suara sangat dingin keluar dari mulut Jin. Hyosi langsung membuka matanya.

"Yakin ?" tanya Jin dengan serius. Entah apa yang di fikiran lelaki ini sampai dia menanyakan apakah gadis ini yakin dengan kemauannya.

"Yakin" jawab Hyosi mantab.

"Baiklah" lalu di kecupnya sekilas bibir Hyosi.

Jin kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Dengan pelan dan lembut Jin mendorong juniornya masuk ke miss v Hyosi. Hyosi menahan rasa sakitnya mati – matian saat Jin sedikit mendorong kuat juniornya masuk kedalam.

Hyosi melepaskan nafasnya. Juniornya Jin kini sudah masuk sempurna di miss v nya. Hyosi mau pun Jin dapat merasakan bau darah yang menyuruak. Air mata Hyosi pun mengalir. Bukan karena dia sedih. Melainkan dia senang. Jin yang pertama kali menyentuhnya. Lelaki yang dicintainya. Bukan orang lain. Hyosi menangis senang. Di tatapnya Jin dengan lemah.

"Jangan menangis" jemari Jin mengapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata almond Hyosi.

"Aku menangis senang. Kau lah yang pertama" balas Hyosi tersenyum.

"Sakit ?" kini jemari Jin mengusap dahi Hyosi yang berkeringat dan mengeyampingkan poni nya.

Hyosi mengangguk pasrah. Jin tersenyum melihat gadis nya ini mengganguk. Di kecupnya dahi Hyosi dengan lembut.

Jin kembali menatap Hyosi. Matanya seakan berbicara "**Apakah kau siap** ". Hyosi kembali mengangguk.

Hyosi meringis saat Jin mengerakkan pingulnya. Rasa perih itu kembali datang.

"Aaakkk" rintih Hyosi.

Jin tetap menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo tetap. Seiring bergeraknya tubuh Jin rasa perih yang dirasakan Hyosi berangsur memudar. Ingin sekali Hyosi mendesah sesukanya. Tapi dia masih malu mendesah kepada Jin.

Hyosi meremas rambut Jin sebagai ganti rasa inginnya untuk mendesah. Tapi tetap saja. Gerakan pinggul lelaki ini membuat desahannya benar – benar tercekat habis di tenggorokannya. Hyosi tetap menahan desahannya. Ini benar – benar nikmat batin Hyosi. Di gigitnya sendiri bibirnya menikmati sensasi dorongan dari Jin.

"Biar aku saja yang gigit bibirmu" ujar Jin. Lalu di raupnya bibir Hyosi dengan ganas. Hyosi pun membalasnya. Lidah mereka saling membelit. Mereka saling menghisap dan menggulum.

Jin pun menambah tempo gerakan pinggulnya. Membuat Hyosi semakin ingin mendesah.

"Aaaahhhh" desah Hyosi di sela ciuman panas mereka. Mendengar desahan Hyosi, Jin pun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan fokus ke gerakan pinggulnya.

"Sssssshhhhh" tubuh Hyosi menggeliat. Diangkat pinggulnya sedikit keatas agar memperdalam dorong junior Jin.

"Lebih dalam Jin"

Hyosi merabah wajah Jin sambil memohon. Sedikit tersenyum Jin menandakan ia mengerti. Di perdalam dorongan pinggulnya dan mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Hyosi merengkuh tubuh Jin. Memeluk erat – erat.

Jin memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan junior di miss v Hyosi. Nafas Jin juga tersenggal – senggal seperti halnya Hyosi.

Detik berikutnya Hyosi benar – benar mengeluarkan desahannya. Gadis ini tidak sanggup lagi menahan desahannya. Sensasi yang di berikan Jin terlalu memabukkannya. Begitu juga halnya Jin, awalnya desahan kecil keluar dari mulutya. Tapi saat Hyosi membalas dorongannya pinggulnya Jin sontak ikut mendesah juga. Pijatan serta balasan gerakan Hyosi membuat Jin tak kuat. Hyosi mau pun Jin saling meggerakan pinggulnya. Menciptakan decakan diantara alat kelamin mereka.

Melihat mulut Hyosi yang terbuka sambil mendesah membuat Jin tergoda. Di kulumnya bibir gadis ini yang sudah benar – benar merah dan membengkak. Sampai akhirnya Hyosi mengigit bibir Jin menghentikan apa yang dilakukan lelaki ini.

Hyosi membusungkan dadanya dan kepalanya menengadah keatas saat dia merasakan sebuah gelombang mendesak tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"A,,ahku ti..dak..kuaatt"

Gelombang tersebut semakin besar, ingin rasanya Hyosi segera mengeluarkan gelombang tersebut.

"Ssshh…sebentarrhhh" balas Jin dan di kecupnya lagi bibir Hyosi singkat.

"Eeeuunnggg…" Hyosi meremas lengan Jin kuat. Melihat Hyosi yang tak kuat lagi. Jin semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Gerakan yang semakin cepat yang dibuat Jin membuat Hyosi mendesah kencang.

Jin semakin menambah tempo gerakannya. Dia hampir mencapai klimaks. Dibukanya paha Hyosi sedikit lebih lebar lagi. Semakin di dorongnya kedalam juniornya ke miss v Hyosi.

Jin menggeram dia benar – benar merasakan klimaksnya ini.

"Hyo…" desis Jin.

Hyosi yang mengerti maksud Jin. Dikeluarkanya apa yang ditahan sedari tadi. Begitu pula dengan Jin.

"Aaarrghhh"

Mereka sama – sama mengeluarkan cairan mereka. Hyosi merasakan miss v hangat dengan cairan lelaki ini.

Jin pun ambruk ke atas tubuh Hyosi. Dada mereka naik turun. Hyosi mengelus dada telanjang Jin. Ditatapnya wajah Jin yang penuh peluh. Dihapusnya peluh yang mengitari wajah tampan Jin.

Jin menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping tubuh Hyosi. Ditariknya tubuh Hyosi memeluknya. Diambilnya selimut yang berada di sekitar mereka. Di tutupnya tubuh polosnya dan tubuh polos Hyosi.

Jin membalas senyuman Hyosi.

"Lelah?"

"Hmm. Ayo kita tidur" ajak Hyosi.

"Baiklah" dikecupnya dahi gadis ini. Dan Hyosi menenggelamkannya wajahnya di sekitar leher Jin.

Hyosi masih tersenyum. Tapi di balik senyumnya ini. Dia masih merasakan kesedihan. Tapi Hyosi mengubris hal itu dengan cepat. Dalam hati Hyosi berdoa. Berharap keinginannya terwujud. Keinginan bersama lelaki ini. bersama Kim Seokjin.

**Hyosi Pov**

Aku menopang daguku sambil melamun menatap taman di kampusku. Rasanya sangat senang bisa satu rumah dengan orang yang dicintai. Aku masih tersenyum mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Ternyata dia benar – benar berbahaya saat di titik normalnya. Tapi aku merindukannya. Ah, mungkin aku sudah gila. Baru saja aku tidak jumpa dengannya sudah merindu seperti ini.

Lamunan ku terhenti saat teman ku ada yang menelfon. Ku ambil telfonku. Senyuman ku memudar seketika. Ku helah nafasku perlahan. Dan ku urungkan niatku untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

Ku masukkan ponselku kedalam tas. Dan aku bangkit menuju ruangan kelas.

"Saya akhiri kuliah hari ini"

Ku renggang kan tubuhku yang sedikit kaku. Ku masukkan buku – buku kedalam tasku. Kuambil ponselku, sedikit terkejut aku melihat nya. 8 panggilan dari Hyoyoung eonni.

"Ada apa ?" pikirku.

Tiba – tiba perasaanku tidak enak. Ku telfon balik Hyoyoung eonni.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat" gerutuku. Apa sebaiknya aku kerumah saja pikirku.

**Author Pov**

Hyosi berlari memasuki rumahnya. Perasaannya semakin lama semakin tidak enak. Degub jantungnya yang berdetak kencang tak kunjung berhenti normal.

"Eonni "

Suara Hyosi mengudara di dalam rumahnya. Dilihatnya kedua kakaknya duduk di ruang tamu. Hyosi pun melangkahnya keruang tamu. Hyosi melihat kedua kakaknya dengan raut wajah gusar.

"Ada apa eonni ?"

Diam. Kedua kakaknya diam. Hyoyoung maupun Hwayoung saling tatap – tatapan.

Hyosi pun duduk mendekat ke kakak – kakaknya.

"Ada apa eonni ? Kenapa diam saja ? Ada apa ?" nada suara Hyosi semakin meninggi.

Hwayoung menghelah nafasnya. Di keluarkannya sebuah undangan dari balik tubuhnya.

"Di antar tadi siang"

Takut – takut Hwayoung menjelaskannya.

Hyosi menatap bingung undangan berwarna merah maron tersebut.

"Undangan ?"

Hyosi pun mengambil undangan tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Di undangan tersebut. Tertera namanya dan nama seseorang lelaki yang dia tidak tau itu siapa.

Tangan Hyosi mendadak gemetaran. Wajahnya menegang.

"Tidak mungkin. Minggu depan ? Tidak. TIDAK" pekik Hyosi.

Hyosi membuang undagannya tersebut dan menutup kedua telinganya dan terus memekik mengatakan tidak.

"Tidak.. tidak " pekikan Hyosi kini merubah menjadi nada pilu. Kakak nya yang melihatnya langsung memeluknya.

"Aku tidak mau. Tidak .. "

"Hyo… " panggil kedua kakaknya yang sangat khwatir.

"Aku tidak mau " desis Hyosi menahan sakit di dadannya.

"Hyo.. hyo.. mau kemana … hyo.." kakaknya memanggil Hyosi yang tiba – tiba bangkit dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Kedua kakaknya pun segera menyusul adiknya.

"Hyo.. mau kemana.. hyo… buka pintunya" Hyoyoung menggedor – gedor pintu mobil Hyosi. Tapi tetap saja tidak mau membuka pintunya.

"Hyo.. buka hyo.." Hwayoung juga ikutan menggedor mobil adiknya.

"Jangan pergi Hyo.. Hyo…" pekik Hwayoung.

Hyosi tidak mau mengubris titah kakaknya. Di tekannya pedal gasnya memajukan mobilnya.

"Hyosi…. Hyoo…. Berhenti hyoo " Kakaknya memanggil – manggil namanya yang sudah melaju cepat meninggalkan rumahnya. Dan Hyosi

Hyosi bolak – balik mengusap air matanya yang mengalir. Dia tidak tau tujuan nya ini mau kemana. Pikirannya benar – benar kalut. Di tengah kekalutan pikirannya. Sebuah nama terlintas di pikirannya. Di lajunya mobilnya tersebut semakin cepat.

-oo-

Di tatapnya pintu kamar apartment nya ini. Sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya. Di hapusnya air mata di wajahnya. Kemudian Hyosi menyungingkan senyumnya.

Tangannya bergetar membuka pintu apartmentnya.

Di carinya Jin saat dia masuk. Tak mendapat sosok yang dia cari. Kaki Hyosi bergerak menuju kamar. Hyosi kembali tersenyum. Di dapatnya Jin sedang tertidur. Hyosi pun mendekat ke arah Jin. Hyosi duduk di sisi tempat tidur ini. Di belainya wajah Jin. Air matanya kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Maaf.. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu"

"Maaf kan aku Jin"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Dikecupnya bibir Jin dengan singkat. "Maafkan aku"

-oo-

Hyosi tengah berdiri di pelataran sungai Han. Di tatapnya sungai Han di malam hari ini. Dia tengah memikirkan yang akan dilakukan sekarang ini.

Di tatapnya ponselnya yang berisikan pesan yang untuk di kirim ke kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku" desis Hyosi tertahan.

Tangannya bergetar saat ingin menekan tombol send di ponselnya. Dia tidak kuat. Dia tidak tega.

"Hyo ada apa ?"

Barom datang dengan nafas ngos – ngosan ke hadapan Hyosi.

"Oppa sudah datang ?"

"Kau kenapa ? Wajah mu kenapa muram begini ?" Barom menatap wajah Hyosi.

"Ya.. apa yang kau lakukan hyo ?" tanya Barom saat Hyosi melemparkan ponselnya ke sungai. Yang sebelumnya sudah mengirim sebuah pesan ke kakaknya.

"Oppa.. mau membantuku ?" Hyosi menatap Barom dengan memohon.

"Membantu apa. Selagi bisa ku bantu akan kubantu Hyo" jawab Barom.

Hyosi diam. Dia berfikir yang dilakukannya ini bukanlah keinginannya semata. Tapi .. ada alasan yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan ini.

"Bantu aku pergi dari sini ?"

-oo-

"HWAAAAA"

Teriak Hyoyoung yang melihat pesan yang baru saja dia terima.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Hwayoung cemas,

"Ini Hyo.."

"Kenapa… kenapa ?"

"Ini baca.." Hyoyoung memberikan ponselnya.

"_Aku pamit pergi. Jaga Jin. Aku sangat mencintainya_"

"Dia pergi ? Pergi kemana ?" tanya Hwayoung semakin cemas. Dan Hyoyoung menggeleng tidak tahu. Seperti kembarannya Hyoyoung juga cemas. Sangat cemas.

**TBC**

**Mohon di komentnya. Koment kalian membantu pandakim banget loh gais.**

**YANG BACA DAN KOMENT. KAMSIA. VERY KAMSIA.**

**SUDAHLAH PANDAKIM PAMIT. BYE**

**~ppyong~ **


	5. Chapter 5

FOOLISH LOVE

**Cast:**

**Kim Seok Jin – Jin BTS**

**Ryu Hyosi – OC **

**Ryu Hwayoung (Ex T-ara)**

**Ryu Hyoyoung ( 5 Dolls )**

**Yu Barom – Rome C-Clown**

**Yukaris – OC **

**Other Cast **

**Author : pandakim**

**Rating: T**

**Genre : Romance, Life, Sad**

**Lenght : Chapter **

**a/n: isinya rancau, gak jelas, amburadul, banyak typo. Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jin tiba – tiba membuka matanya. Dirabanya kasur disampingnya. Didapatnya yang dicarinya tidak ada. "Hyosi belum pulang" ucapnya sedih. Semalaman ia menunggu gadis itu tapi gadis itu tidak kunjung pulang. Jin mendongakkan kepalanya saraat ia mencium sesuatu dari arah dapur. Dengan gerakan cepat ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan berlari kearah dapur.

"Hyosi" pekiknya senang saat tiba di dapur. Senyum di bibirnya luntur saat ia tidak menemukan gadis itu.

"Pagi Jin " sapa Hwayoung. "Hai Jin" Hyoyoung menyahuti. Jin menatap gadis kembar itu dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Hyosi mana ? " tanya dengan sedih. Hyoyoung menatap Hwayoung binggung. "Ah sarapannya sudah selesai. Jin ayo kita sarapan" Hwayoung dengan cepat mengalihkan pertanyaan Jin.

-00-

Kini mereka bertiga sarapan pagi dengan diam. Sesekali Jin melirik pintu keluar. Berharap Hyosi datang melalui pintu itu. Sedangkan Hyoyoung , ia dari tadi memberi kode ke Hwayoung.

"Hyosi kok belum pulang ?"

"Uhuuuk" pertanyaan Jin membuat Hyoyoung tersedak. Hwayoung segera memberikan air kepada Hyoyoung. Tapi Jin, lelaki ini menatap aneh Hyoyoung.

"Baik- baik saja ?" dilihat Hyoyoung dengan intens. Hyoyoung mengangguk menandakan ia baik – baik saja.

"Jin mau kemana ?" Hwayoung menatap heran Jin yang meninggalkan meja makan. Jin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nanti kau harus terapi lagi. Aku akan mengantarmu"

Jin membalikan badannya. "Baiklah" ucapnnya pelan. Jin meninggalkan Hwayoung dan Hyoyoung dengan penuh pertanyaan besar. Kemana Hyosi batinnya.

-00-

"Wah Jin perkembangmu pesat sekali" ujar Hwayoung yang menatap grafik perkembangannya meranjak naik. Tapi Jin bukannya senang. Ia malah diam menunduk. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan Hyosi.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Hwayoung lalu ia berjalan duluan kedepan. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasa Jin tidak mengikutinya.

"Jin ayo pulang" ajak Hwayoung lagi.

Jin tetap diam menunduk. Sedetik kemudian diangkatnya wajahnya. "Jin tidak mau pulang kalau Hyosi tidak ada"

Hwayoung mematung mendengar ucapan Jin tadi. Digerak – gerak kannya matanya mencari jawaban. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada lelaki ini.

"Bisa berbicara dengan mu" ucap Hwayoung akhirnya kepada Jin.

-00-

"Coffee with white crimmer. Masih menyukainya kan ?" Barom menyodorkan segelas kopi ke Hyosi.

Dengan senyuman tipis Hyosi menerimannya "Bagaimana oppa tahu ?" tanyanya binggung.

Barom tertawa kecil "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu tentangmu" lalu diacaknya rambut Hyosi dengan gemas.

"Oppa kau merusak rambutku" sunggut Hyosi kesal.

Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua dilanda dengan keheningan. Hanya suara pengumanan dari bandara mengudara dan hentakan – hentakan kaki para calon penumpang pesawat.

"Hyo.."

"Oppa sudah. Jangan bahas. Aku tidak mau merusak hariku" jelas Hyosi dengan nada sedikit kesal. Melihat Hyosi yang seperti itu Barom menghelah nafasnya kasar.

"Pengumuman pesawatmu" Barom sedikit mendongak keatas mendengar pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat menuju New York telah dibuka.

"Ayo" dengan sigap Barom membantu membawa koper gadis ini.

Barom menatap Hyosi dengan intens.

"Oppa"

"Diam. Aku masih ingin menatapmu" ujar Barom cepat. Kemudian dipeluknya gadis ini dengan cepat kepelukannya. "Jaga diri baik – baik disana" sedetik kemudian dilepaskannya pelukannya ke gadis ini.

"Yukaris akan menjemputmu setiba disana"

"Yukaris ?" tanya Hyosi sambil mengingat – ngingat nama tersebut.

"Sepupuku dan teman sebangku mu waktu sd. Jangan bilang kau lupa dengannya. Dia akan sangat marah jika kau melupakannya"

"Haaaah! Aku mengingatnya" pekik Hyosi.

"Hahahaha aku tau kau pasti mengingatnya. Yasudah kalau begitu masuklah. Keberangkatanmu akan segera tiba" Digenggamnya tangan gadis ini. "Ingat kau harus kembali lagi kesini" titah Barom tegas.

"Ia oppa aku berjanji akan segera kembali"

"Dan kau harus ingat. Lelaki lokal lebih baik" lanjut Barom memberi nasihat.

"Hahaha aku tau oppa" Hyosi tertawa geli melihat ekspresi marah Barom. Tapi kemudian pikirannya melayang mengingat Jin.

"Sudah masuk sana. Setelah sampai beri kabar"

Hyosi mengangguk dan membawa kopernya masuk kedalam. Dilambaikannya tangannya kepada lelaki ini.

"Sampai jumpa lagi oppa" teriak Hyosi.

-00-

Hwayoung dan Jin duduk bersampingan di atas kap mobil milik Hwayoung. Mereka berdua sama – sama menatap hilir sungai Han.

"Apa kau berjanji akan tenang bila mendengar ini" Hwayoung membuka suara. Jin diam. Dia hanya menatap sungai di depannya.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban iya"

"Hyosi…. " Hwayoung mengantungkan kata – katanya. Diliriknya sekilas. Jin masih dalam keadaan tenang.

"Hyosi pergi"

Perlahan Jin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Hwayoung. "Pergi" lirihnya pelan. Diremasnnya tangannya kuat. "Pergi kemana ?" tanyanya lagi.

Hwayoung menundukan kepalanya seraya menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang tahu Hyosi pergi kemana. Dia hanya berpesan untuk menjagamu"

Hening. Jin menatap Hwayoung diam. Ditolehkan kepalanya menghadap kedepan.

"Jin mau pulang"

"Jin kau baik – baik sajakan ?" Hwayoung menatap Jin cemas. Masih dengan menatap sungai Jin tersenyum. Menandakan ia baik – baik saja.

"Jin kau yakin disini, tidak ingin di…"

Jin segera memotong ucapan Hwayoung "Tidak Jin lebih baik disini" ucapnya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Hwayoung menghelah nafasnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan sering mengunjungimu. Dan apabila ada yang ingin kau perlukan. Beri tahu saja. Mengerti" nasehat Hwayoung. Jin tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Di tepuknya bahu kanan Jin "Kami menunggu perubahanmu. Berubahlah untuk Hyosi "

Jin diam. Antara mengerti dan tidak apa yang dikatakan Hwayoung. "Kalau begitu aku pulang" Hwayoung pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Jin. Saat Jin ingin menutup pintunya.

"Eh Jin" panggil Hwayoung tiba – tiba.

Jin pun melongo tidak jadi menutup pintunya. "Hyosi bilang dia sangat mencintaimu" kemudian Hwayoung tersenyum.

Jin menatap kepergian Hwayoung dengan senyuman getir. Perlahan ia masuk dan ditutup pintunya.

-00-

BRAK‼

Dipukulnya pintu kamarnya dengan kuat. Perlahan air matanya mengalir di pipinya.

"Hyosi… kenapa" isaknya pilu.

BRAK‼

Dipukulnya sekali lagi dengan kuat pintu kamarnya. Kemudian tubuhnya jatuh merosot kebawah.

"Hyosi…" panggilnya disela isak tangisnya. Dipegangnya dadanya yang terasa sakit. Rasanya teramat sakit. Air matanya terus mengalir dan mengalir semakin deras. Dan ia tetap memanggil nama gadis itu berulang kali.

Dilihatnya setangkai bunga lily putih dikamarnya yang sudah layu. Jin tersenyum miris melihat bunga tersebut.

"Aku akan berubah untukmu Hyosi" desisnya pelan.

Ditengadahkannya kepalanya menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Tak berapa lama ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir dari sisi sudut matanya.

Dari hatinya ia masih menyebut nama gadis ia cintai itu.

-00-

Hyoyoung menunggu di sofa ruang tamu mereka dengan gusar. "Kenapa lama sekali Hwayoung" desisnya.

"Aku pulang"

Hyoyoung segera beranjak dan berlari kearah pintu. "Bagaimana dengan Jin. Maksudnya perkembangannya ?" Hyoyoung bertanya tak sabaran.

Mendengar saudara kembarnya terlihat heboh sendiri membuat Hwayoung tertawa sendiri. "Dia baik – baik saja" jawab Hwayoung masih dengan dibarengi tawanya.

"Maksudku perkembangannya semakin baik" tambahnya lagi.

Hyoyoung menghelah nafasnya lega. Kemudian dia terlihat berfikir. "Bagaimana dengan Appa ? Apa kau merencakana sesuatu ?" ditatapnya Hwayoung dengan serius.

Hwayoung mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Tapi akan segera aku fikirkan untuk Hyosi"

TING TONG~

Hwayoung dan Hyoyoung menoleh kearah pintu. Hwayoung bergerak ke intercom "Young apa dia temanmu ?" Hwayoung melihat seorang lelaki yang tidak di kenal berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

Hyoyoung segera mendekat . Dilihatnya lelaki itu, dahinya langsung mengkerut "Siapa dia ?" tanya Hyoyoung sambil melihat Hwayoung.

Perlahan Hyoyoung membuka kenop pintu. Hyoyoung maupun Hwayoung menatap lelaki itu dari atas kebawah.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu ?" tanya mereka serempak.

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum sekilas. "Saya Yu Barom. Apa ini rumahnya Ryu Hyosi ?"

-00-

"Silahkan diminum tehnya" tawar Hwayoung.

"Seberapa kenal dengan Hyosi" Hyoyoung menatap Barom dingin.

"Sedikit banyaknya aku mengetahui sosok Hyosi" jawab Barom sambil menyerup tehnya.

"Bisa langsung keinti ceritanya ?" ucap Hyoyoung yang sepertinya mencium sesuatu yang disembunyi oleh Barom.

Barom meletakkan gelas tehnya. Di tatapnya kedua wanita kembar dihadapannya ini.

"Aku tau kemana Hyosi pergi"

Sontak kedua wajah Hwayoung dan Hyoyoung berubah terkejut.

"Dia yang memintaku pergi. Tidak tahu alasannya apa. Tapi ia bersikeras untuk pergi sini. Dan…"

"Dan apa ?" tanya Hyoyoung tak sabaran.

"Dan ia berkata ia akan kembali"

"Kapan ?"

Barom menghelah nafasnya "Tidak tahu"

"Tapi… " Barom menatap Hwayoung dan Hyoyoung bergantian.

"Jin"

Hwayoung menatap Barom dengan tajam "Sepertinya kau ingin tahu sesuatu?"

-00-

Barom meneguk ludahnya kasar. Antara percaya dan tidak kalau dia sedang berada di tempat rehabilitasi. Matanya tak henti melihat orang – orang yang keterbelakangan mental disini. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu yang ia tuju. Pintu yang bertuliskan KIM SEOK JIN. Ditatapnya pintu tersebut. Dia tidak menyangka Hyosi mencintai orang seperti terbuka dari dalam saat tangan Barom hendak mengetuknya. Dan kini Barom juga Jin saling bertatapan.

"Siapa ?" tanya Jin dingin sambil menatap Barom tajam.

Mereka berdua duduk ditaman yang ada di rehabilitasi ini. Ditatapnya lelaki ini. Dia tidak percaya bahwa setampan Jin bisa ada kekurangan seperti ini.

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Hyosi ?"

Jin diam. "Apa kau ingin dia berada di sisimu ?" lanjut Barom lagi. Jin tetap diam.

Pikiran Barom melayang mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Hwayoung.

**_*flashback*_**

**"_Jin. Dia yang akan di jodohkan oleh Hyosi. Karena keluar Jin bisa membantu perusahaan Appa yang hampir bangkrut. Jin itu… " Hwayoung mengantungkan kata – katanya._**

**"_Jin terkena penyakit mental lebih tepatnya Syndrom Aspegar._**

**"_Bukan kah itu bisa sembuh ?" sela Barom_**

**"_Ya itu bisa sembuh dan Hyosi diberi tugas untuk menbantu untuk kesembuhan mentak Jin secepatnya lalu menikahnya dan setelah itu meninggalkan Jin setelah perusahaan Appa kembali normal"_**

**_Hwayoung tertawa miris. "Pasti kau menganggap Hyosi itu wanita jahatkan ?"_**

**"_Tapi… seiring berjalannya waktu. Hyosi mulai menyukai Jin. Entah kapan dia menyukai lelaki itu. Yang aku tahu Hyosi tulus mencintainya"_**

**_Barom menyelah "Aku tahu. Terpancar dari matanya"_**

**_Semenjak rasa suka itu tumbuh di hati Hyosi, Hyosi semakin menerima kenyataan bahwa dia harus menikahi Jin. Tapi semua itu pupus begitu saja. Saat Appa mengatakan Hyosi harus menikahi lelaki lain. Karena Jin terlalu lama sembuhnya. Hyosi berontak dan akhirnya … "_**

**_Hwayoung diam. Barom mengangguk mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hwayoung._**

**_*flashback end*_**

"Sudah tahu kabar kalau Hyosi pergi ?"

Jin segera menatap Barom cepat.

Semilir angin menyapa lembut poni lelaki ini. "Dia pergi karena ada alasan dan alasannya itu karena dia mencintaimu" ucap Barom tanpa melihat Jin yang menatapnya tajam.

Barom kini menoleh menatap Jin "Aku iri melihatmu. Dia bisa mencintai lelaki sepertimu"

"Apa mau mu ?" tanya Jin dingin.

Barom tersenyum miring ke lelaki ini. "Kau harus berubah demi dia. Kalau kau mencintainya harus berubah. Kalau tidak, kau cukup berhenti disini. Dan aku akan melanjutkannya" ditatapnya Jin dengan tajam.

Barom bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan memunggungi Jin yang terdiam membisu.

-00-

Hyosi menghirup nafasnya dalam – dalam saat ia menginjakan kakinya di bandara _JFK New York_. Perlahan matanya mengitari suasana hiruk pikuk dibandara ini. Dia tersenyum. Tapi di balik senyumnya ini dia merasa sedih. Dipejamkannya matanya sambil mengucapkan _"Ini yang terbaik" _

Hyosi mendorong troli kopernya menuju pintu keluar. Matanya membelalak senang melihat banner bertuliskan namanya yang dipegang seseorang gadis demi muka oriental.

Dipercepatnya langkahnya mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Kenapa muka mu selalu seperti artis jepang" ucap Hyosi mengejek gadis didepannya. Sontak gadis ini menatap Hyosi heran.

"Who are you" tukasnya sinis.

"You don't know me ?" Hyosi memasang muka kesal. "Yukaris It's me Hyosi ?"

Dengan gerakan cepat Yukaris menarik Hyosi kedalama pelukannya. "AAAHHHHH I REALLY MISS YOU " pekiknya senang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Yukaris melepaskan pelukannya.

Hyosi tersenyum simpul. Yukaris menyelah. "Ok.. ok.. I know. Barom oppa sudah menceritakannya. Yang sabar ya" Yukaris mengelus lengan Hyosi dengan lembut.

"Oh come on. We must go to home"

.

.

.

**3 years later **

"Aku pulang"

Teriak Hyosi memasuki apartmentnya bersama Yukaris yang sudah 3 tahun ia tempati.

Yukaris melihat Hyosi dengan tatapan heran seraya melepas apron yang dipakainya. "Masih ingat pulang juga"

Hyosi langsung duduk di meja pantry dapur dan mencomot chocolate cookies buatan Yukaris.

"Semalam harus lembur dan aku tidak sempat memberi tahu mu" Hyosi memberi alasannya sambil mengunyah.

"Apa pekerjaan mu sebagai jurnalis itu membuat mu lupa akan semuanya ?"

Hyosi menelan kasar kunyahannya. "Kau tahu berita sekarang ini sedang marak – maraknya"

"Berita apa ? Justin Bieber ? Selena Gomez ? Arianna Grande ? Robert Pattison ? ada hantu terbang, Spiderman berkeliaran ? putri duyung berjalan atau apa ?" kelakar Yukaris asal.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Hyosi malah tertawa melihat muka Yukaris menjelaskan dengan aksen jepangnya.

Yukaris mendengus "Lebih baik kau mandi, kau bau " Yukaris menutup hidungnya.

-00-

Hyosi keluar kamarnya dan berjalan ke dapur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Diambilnya ponselnya lalu di kutak – katiknya melihat pesan email yang masuk.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA"

Tiba – tiba Yukaris menjerit hebat. "Hyosi lihat kemari. Sini " teriak Yukaris dari arah ruang tv.

"Ada apa sih teriak – teriak" Hyosi berjalan ruang tv tapi pandangannya masih keponselnya yang melihat email masuk.

"Lihat tampan kan ?" Yukaris menunjuk kearah tv. Perlahan Hyosi mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ke tv.

**DEG‼**

Retinanya membesar. Detak jantungnya seakan berhenti. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Sudah tampan, sukses lagi" tambah Yukaris.

**TING TONG**

"Siapa sih" keluh Yukaris saat asyik – asyik ia melihat televisinya, mau tak mau dia beranjak menuju pintu.

Sedangkan Hyosi. Dia masih diam menatap yang di layar kaca tersebut sedang memberikan pidato. Lebih tepatnya pidato tentang pembukaan perusahaan.

"Jin" lirihnya pelan.

Lamunanya terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar. . Nama kontak yang terpampang di lcd ponselnya

"_Ya what happend mam_"

Hyosi terdiam dilihat sekali lagi pemandangan di depan matanya "_Yes, mam I while watch news him_" ucapnya pelan.

"_WHAT_ ?"

"_Are you kidding mam ? Me ? Why must me the interview him_ ?"

"_But.. mam.. mam_ " Hyosi menggerang sangat panggilan di putus tiba – tiba.

Yukaris menatap heran Hyosi yang muka sekarang rada pucat. "Ehm this letter for you from seoul"

Rasa terkejut Hyosi tidak sampai disitu saja. Perlahan ia ambil surat tersebut dan perasaanya tidak enak tentang siapa pengirimnya. Melihat hanya kata _from Seoul_ yang tertulis di amplop surat tersebut. Dibukanya surat tersebut. Tangannya bergemetar hebat saat ia tahu siapa pengirimnya.

"Eonni" desisnya.

Di tegakkannya kepalanya menatap Yukaris.

"Yu… "panggilnya pelan

BRUK‼!

"Hyosi… " teriak Yukaris panik yang melihat Hyosi jatuh pingsan

**TBC**

**Masih ada yang baca ini ff ?**

**Kamsia bagi yang nunggu sama yang baca ini ff. Lebih kamsia lagi yang koment ini ff nista ini.**


End file.
